Naruto and The Ultimate Bakugan
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: Naruto is just a normal kid but when he finds a Bakugan it all changes. When they first meet they didn't like each other but when they had to fight together they begin to grow a bond. Watch as they aim to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter of bakugan so no flaming.

Chapter 1

DURING NEW VESTROIA

Naruto is currently eating dinner with his girlfriend Alice and her grand father Michael. There's a picture of a kid Naruto and Alice at a carnival and behind them is Michael with his hands on there heads. There smiling. Naruto's parents died and he lives with Alice and Michael. Naruto has never used a bakugan before or met Dan and the others but has heard story's of there adventures and saw the final battle between them against Naga on TV.

Naruto is eating but stops and feels something and looks outside drawing Alice's attention.

"Naruto what's wrong?", Alice said.

"I don't know, I feel like something is calling me?", Naruto said and went to the door.

"I'll be back", Naruto said and takes his book back and leaves the house and heads in the woods. It's night and the moon's full.

"Damn you Drago! I will kill you and the others if its the last thing I do!", Someone yells and Naruto looks and sees a bakugan on the ground.

"... Ok this is weird", Naruto said and the bakugan looks at Naruto.

"Bow to me human! I am Silent Naga the strongest bakugan that ever existed!", Naga yells at Naruto making his eyes widen.

"So you're Naga, you're the one who hurt Alice!", Naruto yells at Naga pissed off.

"What of it weak human", Naga says and Naruto picks him up.

"Wow, you call me weak when you're the one that got his ass kicked by Drago and the others", Naruto said and a tic mark appears on Naga.

"How dare you! I will dest-", Naga is stopped by Naruto putting him in his book bag and zipping it closed.

"Where am I! Release me at once human, I command you! If you do not, I will destroy you all!", Naga yells in the book bag and Naruto sweat drops.

"I can't believe you're the one who was the biggest threat to bakugan. Lame", Naruto said out loud and pisses Naga off more.

"I'll kill you!", Naga yells inside the bag.

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Michael and Alice are looking at Naga in shock.

"Why are you humans staring at me like that?!", Naga yells.

"Well, I thought you were killed from dragos attack?", Alice said not believing what she's seeing.

"Yes, you idiot human but you can't kill me that easily", Naga says and Naruto glares at him.

"Don't call Alice an idiot!", Naruto says angrily.

"What can you do about it", Naga says then Naruto knocks him off the table.

"That was nothi- what's that?", Naga says seeing a fox walking towards him.

"Meet my pet fox, Kurama. Kurama play with Naga", Naruto said and Kurama is towering over Naga.

"You think this weak animal can defea-", Naga is stopped by Kurama rolling him around like a ball of yarn.

"Make this animal stop!", Naga yells getting dizzy

"Hahahahaha! Ok Kurama you can stop", Naruto says picking up Kurama but then Kurama bites Naruto's hand making him let go of him and then he runs to Alice and jumps in her arms and licks Alice's cheek. Alice laughs a little while Naruto has a tic mark.

"Why that little!", Naruto thinks angrily with a tic mark and holding his right hand that has a bite mark.

"This world is weird", Naga thinks sweat droping seeing the whole thing.

TIME SKIP

"Are you sure Naruto?", Alice said standing next to her grand father.

"Yeah, maybe I can change him. So don't tell the others", Naruto said and unknown to them Naga is listening.

IN NARUTO'S ROOM

"How did you survive?", Naruto said laying on his bed with Naga facing him.

"I took a piece of the silent core. I'm not as strong as I once was but my own body changed to a more huminoid form...", Naga says but then stops and thinks.

"Why am I telling a human this? It's like we have...a bond... Impossible! I can not have a bond with a weak human!", Naga thinks never feeling this before.

Then suddenly a portal appears and it sucks them in.

IN NEW VESTROIA

Naruto falls out of a portal and hits the ground with Naga landing on his head.

"What. Just. Happened?", Naruto said angrily. In front of them is Shadow Prove shocked seeing these to appear out of nowhere.

"Uhhhhhhh. Hi", Naruto said standing up with Naga on his shoulder.

Shadow sees Naga and smiles.

"Ahahahahahah!", Shadow says sticking his tongue out. Then both Naruto and Naga sweat drop.

"Weirdo", Naruto and Naga think.

"Hey you, want to bakugan battle!", Shadow says holding his bakugan and sticking it out towards Naruto.

"Bakugan battle. Never played it", Naruto said and Shadow face faults.

"Are you serious?! Why do you have a bakugan then?!", Shadow says then Naruto and Naga look at each other.

"We just met...", Both Naga and Naruto said.

"I don't care! I want to battle get out you're Gauntlet", Shadow says putting on a Gauntlet.

"... What's a Gauntlet?", Naruto said making Shadow's eye twitches.

Shadow looks in his coat and takes out and extra Gauntlet then throws the Gauntlet to Naruto. The color of the Gauntlet is white.

"How does it work?", Naruto said putting it on and Shadow sweat drops.

"Is this kid stupid or something?", Shadow thinks.

"You put your ability card in it. You can use two ability's if you want", Shadow says showing him an ability card and puts it in and closes it. It said Gauntlet activated.

"Does that explain?", Shadow said.

"Yes thank you!", Naruto said and grabs Naga off his shoulder.

"Ready Naga!", Naruto said smiling.

"Fine I will battle with you but only to test my power", Naga said.

Naruto presses a button and it opens. Naruto puts a card in.

Gauntlet Activated!", the Gauntlet said.

"Say what I say!", Shadow says.

"Gauntlet power strike!", they both say and there gauntlets glow.

"Gate card set!", Shadow says putting a gate card on the ground.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Anchorsaur!

Shadow says and his bakugan appears.

"Sweet!", Naruto said amazed by the bakugan.

"My turn! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells throwing the bakugan.

A giant explosion of black flames appear. It hits Darkus Anchorsaur and turns it back into a ball and heads back to Shadow.

"What just happened?!", Sgadow said shocked.

The black flames disappear and shows Naga. Naga's body looks a little like Helix Dragoniods body but its white. there's a purple orb on his chest and his wings are the same as his first appearance.

"I am Silent Naga! The most powerful bakugan!", Naga roars and Shadows eyes widen.

"N-Naga, the bakugan that almost destroyed New Vestrioa, he's still alive?!", Shadow says shocked.

Naga turns back into a ball and heads back to Naruto. Shadows life Gauge drops by half.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells and throws Naga.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Hammersaur!", Shadow says throwing a bakugan.

"Gate card open!  
Judgement Day! You're ability's are nullified!", Naruto says and chains appear and wrap around Hammersaur.

"Trouble ability activate! Surpreme Slash plus Flying Raijin!", Naruto yells putting the two ability cards in. A white energy sword appears in Naga's hand.

Naga disappears in a white flash and appears in front of Hammersaur. Naga slashes one time and Hammersaur turns into a ball. Shadow's life gauge is zero. Naga turns back into a ball and Naruto starts walking away.

"Wait! Why aren't you taking my bakugan?!", Shadow says.

"Because I'm not interested in you're bakugan", Naruto said and walks away.

"This kid, he may be the one that will help me defeat Dan and Drago", Naga thinks.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

Naruto is standing next to a kid with silver hair.

"Remember kid, don't get in my bakugan's way or you'll be in the cross fire", Naruto said wearing a white cloak and mask.

"Ok ghost", he says.

Both of them are entering the tag team tournament. Naruto is wearing a disguise and calling himself ghost.

There both standing and the ground below them moves up.

"The tag team event has reached the semi finals. This match will decide who will face off against master brawlers Lync and Volt in the final round! And there seems to be a switch. A new comer calling himself ghost is battling! Can the Dark Galaxy Mike and Ghost cruise to victory over the upstart Bakugan Brawlers!", the announcer says.

"Ah Shun, this is gonna be fun", Naruto thinks.

AT THE OTHER END WHERE SHUN AND ACE ARE STANDING

"Some free advice, if you want to win stay out of my way", Ace said.

"Not my style, you'd know that if you payed more attention", Shun said back.

"Are all you humans this annoying or did you just take special charm lessons", Ace said back.

"If you'd stop talking and start brawling this would all be over by now", Shun said.

"Let the battle begin!", The announcer said.

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ingram!", Shun yells.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Percival!", Ace says.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Jelldon!", Mike says.

"Ability activate! Darkus Driver!", Ace says and Percival goes spinning heading for Jelldon.

"That's it! Now I'll block you with Darkus Anti-ability!", Mine says holding an ability card.

"Continuous Dance Phoenix Position!", Shun says and activates an ability.

"As you wish!", Ingram says appearing in front of Jelldon and punches him.

Jelldon glows red and turns to a ball and heads back to Mike.

Percival falls to the ground because he didn't hit Jelldon.

"Percival! Why are you butting in my fight for?!", Ace said to Shun.

"You needed my help, whether you'll admit it or not", Shun says.

"Back off!", Ace says and they hear laughing they both turn and see Ghost laughing.

"This is funny! Wow, she was right, you don't do teamwork well! I'm done standing by!", Naruto says and holds his bakugan.

"Shun! You remember that bakugan that almost defeated Drago and almost got the infinity core! It's time for a reunion!", Naruto yells and Shun's eyes widen.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells and a giant explosion of black flames appear.

"It can't be, we killed him", Shun said shocked. The flames disappear showing Naga.

"Ahahahahahahah! You thought you could kill me! I know you're here Drago, come out! For now I'll deal with these two!", Naga yells flying.

"Ability activate! Flying Raijin!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears in a white flash and appears in front of Ingram and Percival and grabs them by the neck and holds them up in the air.

"I. Can't. Breathe!", Ingram says.

"His grip. Is to strong!", Percival says.

"Fusion ability activate! Overlord destructor!", Naruto yells then Naga's eyes glow. Naga opens his mouth and fires a giant red beam hitting Ingram and Percival turning then back into balls and head back to Shun and Ace.

Naga turns into a ball and heads back to Naruto.

WHERE DRAGO IS

"This power, it couldn't be. Is he still alive", Drago thinks feeling Naga's power.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Ability activate! Tri gunner!", Ace says and Percival fires a blast at Naga.

"Ability activate! Wind power Soaring Strike Shot!", Shun yells.

Both attacks head for Naga.

"Ability activate! Omega Shield!", Naruto yells and a shield forms around Naga blocking the attack.

Percival runs towards Naga and throws a punch. Naga doges a knees Percival in the stomach. Naga grabs Percivals cape and sound him around and throws him at Ingram. Ingram Floyd up dodging from being hit but then Naga appears above him and hits Ingram to the ground hard.

"Ability activate! Dark Cannon!", Naruto yells and fires a black beam hitting Ingram and Percival and fire black beams hitting them.

Both of them turn into balls and head back to Shun and Ace.

"Percival!", Ace yells.

"Ingram!", Shun yells.

"Should I help?", Mike says.

"No, I got this!", Naruto said.

"Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells and Naga appears.

"Sorry but we'll beat you! Because the winners are us!", Shun and Ace says taking off there disguises.

"We finally agree in something!", Ace says.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ingram!", Shun yells and Ingram appears.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Percival!", Ace says.

"Ability activate! Shadow Echo!", Shun yells and Ingram disappears in the ground.

"Ability activate! Rainbow Rasengan!", Naruto yells and Naga uses all six elements and creates the rasengan.

Naga rams it into the shadows and hits Ingram. Ingram is now on the ground and is about to get up when Naga grabs Ingram's head and smashes its head into the ground making the ground crack.

"Ability Activate! Chidori!", Naruto yells and Naga's left hand then electrocutes Ingram.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Ingram yells in pain.

"Gate card open! Judgment Day!", Naruto yells and chains wrap around both Ingram and Percival. Percival moves but the chains are still connected to him. Percival jumps towards Naga.

"Ability activate! Supreme Slash!", Naruto yells and Naga's left hand is still holding Ingram's face while electrocuting it then Naga's right hand moves up and a sword appears and it goes right through Percival's chest.

"I'm sorry. Ace", Percival says and turns into a ball and heads back to Ace.

"Shun. Forgive me", Ingram says and turns into a ball and heads back to Shun. Shun and Ace's life gauge go to zero.

"Weak", Naga says and turns into a ball and heads back to Naruto.

Naruto turns and about to walk away when Shun stops him.

"Wait! Who are you!", Shun yells and Ghost turns to him. Ghost grabs his cloak and mask and throws them off.

"Names Naruto", Naruto said and Shun's eyes widen remembering seeing a picture at Michael's lab of a kid Naruto and Alice at a carnival with Michael behind them with his hands on there heads smiling.

"See ya, Shun, Ace. And sorry for hurting your bakugan a lot", Naruto said smiling with Naga on his shoulder.

"Dark Galaxy wins! The bakugan brawlers are gone, gone, gone! Dark Galaxy come from behind and win the round. They will now face the vexos tag team champs, Lync and Volt! In the finals!", the announcer says.

IN THE BALCONY

"So he was the one who beat Shadow. He's strong", Volt said.

"Yeah, it would be bad if he was an enemy. He does have after all Naga, the one who almost destroyed New Vestroia", Lync said.

WHERE DAN IS

They saw the fight on a screen.

"Naga's still alive...", Drago said shocked.

"That blond guy looks familiar", Dan said thinking.

"I know where we've seen him! His names Naruto. Remember in Michael's lab, we saw a picture of a kid Alice and Naruto with Michael", Marucho said.

"How did he find Naga?", Drago said and then Mira's eyes widen finally remembering where she heard that name from.

"Naga, you mean the one who almost destroyed New Vestroia!", Mira said shocked.

"Yeah, we thought he was dead but somehow he's still alive and I can feel a piece of the silent core fused within him", Drago said making Dan's eyes widen.

"How did he survive?", Dan said.

"He must have taken a piece of the silent core then used it to protect himself. It must have taken time for him to regenerate", Drago said.

"So Naruto has Naga. If he were to join the vexos that would not be good", Marucho said.

"Naga seems faster but weaker last time we met", Drago thinks.

"So we have another enemy besides the vexos, no doubt Naga wants pay back", Dan said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And thanks Vail for the idea.

Chapter 3

"Welcome to the final match of the bakugan battle tournament! Which tag team will emerge victorious! Will it be the mysterious duo know as Dark Galaxy or maybe are very own masters of mayhem, the kings of chaos, the destroyers of all who dare stand in there way, Lync and Volt of the Vexos!", the announcer says.

"Ready Naga?", Naruto says smiling.

"Yes, let us win human. After this we go after Drago", Naga said and Naruto signs.

"It's Drago this and Drago that. Get a life", Naruto said and Naga gets pissed.

"Why you little, if I can just be in my original form I could kill you", Naga says.

"But you aren't", Naruto said.

"So tell me are you better then Shadow Prove? He was quite easy to beat", Naruto said gaining there attention.

"We are stronger than him, it won't be a walk through the park against us", Lync said.

"I hope so. Mike stay out of this ok", Naruto said.

"But!", Mime says but is cut off.

"I said no. I won't be hear for long so I'll be leaving after this tournament", Naruto said surprising Mike.

"Yes, sir", Mike says.

Then all of them notice something. They all look up and see the dimension controller.

"What the?", Naruto said not knowing what's happening.

"I can feel the power I used during our last match. It's at critical because of the piece of the silent core in me", Naga said surprising Naruto. The crystal at the top of the city breaks and becomes pieces.

Naga glows and flys away from Naruto and transforms into his original size.

"I'm back!", Naga yells in the stadium.

The ground opens up and bakugan appear coming out of it.

They see the people panicking.

"Wait!", Mira says drawing there attention.

"You have nothing to be afraid of! The bakugan are living intelligent beings!", Mira said.

"She speaks the truth!", Drago said.

"That bakugan spoke! But that's impossible!", The people say.

"The Bakugan deserve there freedom! They are out friends!", Dan said.

"The Bakugan are our friends?", Someone said and above them a piece falls down heading for the citizens.

They yells and close there eyes when they open them they see two haos bakugan stoping the piece.

"Is everyone alright?", one of them said.

"Yeah!", a citizen said.

"DRAGO!

Naga yells above Drago shocking everyone.

"Finally we meet again!", Naga yells punching Drago and sending him to the wall.

Naga grabs Drago by the neck and lifts him up.

"You thought you could kill me, I am the ultimate bakugan, I am the strongest bakugan! You have become weaker!", Naga yells.

"Dark Cannon!", Naga yells firing a blast hitting Drago.

"Naga! Now is not the time for us to fight! There are people here!", Drago says.

"I could care less, all that matters is my revenge and to prove I am stronger than you!", Naga yells about to use chidori but Naruto stops him.

"Wait, if you defeat him, it shows that you're weak!", Naruto yells drawing there attention.

Naga leans down too Naruto.

"What do you mean, human?", Naga said not understanding.

"If you truly want to beat him let Drago become stronger. If you is at your level and you win that means your stronger", Naruto said.

"Hmmmmmmmm, you are right about that. I could defeat him easily. I want a challenge. Fine, I will wait until he becomes stronger and then we will fight. Drago, I will defeat you and prove I am the strongest bakugan. Until then grow stronger, if you don't I will kill all you're friends you hold dear", Naga said turning away and Naruto signs.

"Oh thank god, if they fought it would be bad", Naruto thinks and sees Mira looking at him surprised.

"What?", Naruto said.

"I thought you would be, dark and evil?", Mira said.

"What made you think that?", Naruto said.

"You're bakugan partner is Naga, the one who almost destroyed New Vestroia", Mira said.

"Hey, don't judge a book by its cover", Naruto said and looks at Dan.

"So you're Dan, I've heard stories about you from Alice. It's nice to meet you", Naruto said shaking Dan's hand.

"Why did you ally your self with Naga? And how did you to meet", Marucho said.

"Well, I felt something weird in the woods when I was at Alice's house and when I checked it out I saw Naga in ball form complaining. We talked and I picked him up pissing him off and when he was about to say something I put him in my book bag. He said and I quote, "Where am I! Release me at once human, I command you! If you do not, I will destroy you all!", Naruto says and they laugh but stop seeing Naga looking at them.

"What are you humans laughing at?", Naga said.

"Nothing!", they all said not wanting to anger Naga.

Naruto looks at Shun.

"So your Shun, Alice has told me about you as well as Marucho. I myself is like a ninja trained by my grand father Jiraya, I was told your grand father knew mine. Sadly my grand father passed away two years ago. If its not any trouble I would like to fight you sometime", Naruto said surprising Shun.

"That would be Interesting", Shun says smiling.

Naruto looks down at Marucho.

"Your Marucho, the smart one of the group. To answer your question why I allied myself with Naga is because we were both sent up this world and I'm growing to like Naga as a friend. I'm still working on him being friendly. But he talks a lot about wanting to defeat Drago and become the strongest bakugan", Naruto said.

"I feel sorry for you", Ace said.

"It's not all bad", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

There out of the city and its sunset.

"Thank you all for freeing us", a bakugan said.

"Don't thank us, were all in this together. There's still a lot more bakugan to free.

"Then we wish to join the bakugan battle brawler resistance. We want to help new vestroia", the other bakugan say.

"Yes we want to fight to", another said.

"Me too", another said nodding.

"Too awesome! Are teams getting bigger everyday!", Baron said.

"Then it's settled, we stand united", Drago said.

"The vexos don't have a chance against us", Marucho said.

"We're still pretty badly out numbered tho", Ace said

"Just the way we like it", Percival said.

"All right! I'm seriously stoked we're gonna start a bakugan revolution", Dan said.

"I'm not joking the bakugan battle brawlers", Naruto said drawing there attention.

"But I will help you", Naruto said and looked at Naga.

"I will not help them but I do want to fight", Naga said.

"What ever you say", Naruto said.

"I'm thinking of creating my own team, Akatsuki", Naruto said.

"I like the name", Ace said.

"Thanks", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Its night time and there eating out of there vehicle. There at a table.

Drago and the others are bakugan again.

"Guys, do you really have to make so much noise when you eat", Mira said.

"Runo used to say that to", Dan said.

"Who's Runo?", Mira said.

"I know that name, Runo is one of the six original bakugan brawlers. Am I right master Dan", Baron said.

"Right", Dan said.

"You miss her", Mira said and Dan coughs up his water while Naruto chuckles.

"You sound jealous", Ace said.

"If just like to know where I stand. She's your girl friend?", Mira said.

"No she's not!", Dan said denying it.

"That's not what I heard from Runo!", Marucho said.

"Marucho!", Dan says looking at Marucho wanting him to stop talking.

Drago leavs Dan's pocket and lands on the table and opens up.

"She's not?", Drago said.

"No she's not! I don't know where you guys get these ideas! Right Shun!", Dan yells looking at Shun.

Shun stops drinking his water.

"She's not?", Shun said.

Dan face faults.

"Wait I thought they were dating? The way Alice talked about you guys sounded like you were dating", Naruto said.

Naga jumps out of Naruto's pocket and lands on the table and opens up.

"Human love is so weird", Naga said.

"Yes, I agree", Drago said and both Naga and Drago look at each other. This is the first time they agreed on something.

TIME SKIP

Naruto wakes up from bed and get dressed and runs out if the vehicle hearing Runo yelling.

"Runo, I don't think this is safe", Julie said from somewhere.

"Naga, what's happening?", Naruto said.

"I don't know, it feels weird", Naga said.

"I'll take that risk, now just hit the switch!", Runo yells and the others run outside.

"It's coming from everywhere", Shun said.

"Is that Runo?", Dan said.

"But, what if I read the instructions wrong, you can get hurt", Julie said.

"That's Julie's voice, this is to creepy", Marucho said.

"What's, what's going on!", Mira said.

"I thought I was dreaming but its real", Dan said.

"Stop talking and hit the switch I could have been there already!", Runo yells.

"I don't no, we should stop this while we still can Runo", Julie said.

"Don't bail on me Julie! Dan needs my help! Julie!", Runo yells.

"But Runo!", Julie says then Alice and Michael come running in.

"Julie stop, have you girls lost your minds!", Michael says.

"It's now or never!", Runo yells.

"Julie you mustn't", Alice says.

"I need to help Dan! Please!", Runo says.

"Ok, Runo!", Julie says and hits the switch.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Runo yells and the light gets brighter.

"Runo!", Alice says seeing that Runo's gone.

"She's gone Alice", Julie says.

"You mean it worked?", Michael says.

"Am I going crazy guys?", Dan said and looks behind and sees Runo.

"Runo!", Dan says surprised and they all look.

"No way!", Marucho said surprised.

"That's Runo", Mira said.

"Runo", Dan says walking towards Runo.

"You never give up do you?", Dan said.

"You idiot! Why'd you ditch us?", Runo says running to Dan and try's to hug him but passes through Dan.

"What the...?", Naruto said shocked.

"Julie you remember the coordinates you used", Michael says typing stuff in the computer.

"Ummmmm", Julie said.

"No, the transport is incomplete", Michael said.

"Are you sure, then how come Runo disappeared?", Julie said.

"According to these readings, Runo was transported but she's trapped between he and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before its to late. Once the dimensional gate way closes completely, I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever", Michael said.

"Well, at least I finally got to see you Dan", Runo said walking towards Dan but they can't touch.

Dan still can't hold Runo's hands.

"We're not giving up! Dr Michael can you hear me! How do we save her!", Dan yells.

"Dan, is that you!", Michael says.

"It's me Doc, I'm here", Dan said.

"I'm sending you coordinates. Take Runo there fast", Michael says.

"You got it, come on Runo", Dan says.

"Right", Runo says.

"Is Naruto there!", Alice says.

"Yeah I'm here!", Naruto says and Alice signs.

"Thank goodness", Alice says.

TIME SKIP

"The gat is do west from that mountain. That's it!", Dan says seeing it.

"Then lets go before the gate closes!", Shun says.

"Ok then, lets do this", Dam says and they get out of the vehicle and run towards the portal.

"Step on it Runo! We can make it!", Dan says running.

"I'm hurrying! Sorry Dan, I came to help you out but I just made everything worse", Runo yells running.

"No worries Runo, I shouldn't have ditched you guys in the first place, its all my fault", Dan says.

"No I told Dan to leave you behind, my apologies", Drago said.

"And they all hug and live happily ever after, not!", Shadow says jumping down in front of Dan, Runo and Naruto.

"Sorry kiddies, this ride is closed", Shadow says.

"Shadow Prove get out if my way!", Dan says.

"Eheheheheh, who's gonna make me move, scrunny. Ahahahah!", Shadow says putting on a gauntlet.

"Dan wait!", Marucho yells running towards them with the others.

"Just get Runo to the gate, I'll take care of Shadow Prove, you don't have time to waste on a dude in fur tights", Marucho says.

"You're the best pal", Dan says.

"I know, now go", Marucho says and Naruto, Dan and Runo run.

Naruto runs but stops and notices something.

"Are you wearing nail polish? That hilarious!", Naruto says laughing a little and runs.

"Why you! I'll get you after I deal with him!", Shadow yells.

TIME SKIP

They dodge being hit by Shadow's bakugan.

"God you like that, we can attack anything inside the battle field including Dan, Naruto and whiny girl", Shadow says.

"That's cheating, bakugan aren't supposed to be used against there human brawlers", Marucho said.

Runo is at the gate.

"Dan", Runo says.

"Just go on and go!", Dan yells.

Runo nods and goes through the gate.

Then Spectra, Gus run to the gate and Lync appears I'm front of them.

"Lync?", Spectra says.

"Perhaps I'm wrong, but I don't recall prince Hydron commanding us to go to the human world great spectra?", Lync said.

"Which begs the question why are you here?", Spectra says.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if I let you two alone", Lync said.

"Do as you like, we're going through", Spectra says passing Lync and going through the portal with Gus. Lync follows.

"Damn those guys!", Naruto yells running with Dan. They both enter the portal.

"This is a bad idea!", Mira yells running through the portal.

"Wait for me!", Baron yells running through the portal. The portal closes.

TIME SKIP

Dan and Baron fall out of the portal. Mira falls on top of them.

"Where's Naruto?!", Alice says going towards the portal and they hear yelling. Naruto falls on top of Alice and there lips meet. Both seperate.

"Well, I never expected this to happen at all times", Naruto said and Alice blushes. The stand up and Alice slaps Naruto.

"Why did you just suddenly leave without telling me, I was worried!", Alice says and grabs Naruto's ear and pulls making him help in pain.

"Where gonna have a long talk!", Alice says walking away while she pulls Naruto. Naga is flying watching the scone thing in ball form.

"Naga help me out! Tell her it wasn't my fault!", Naruto yells.

"I don't feel like it", Naga says.

"You traitor! Kurama fetch!", Naruto yells.

"Oh no!", Naga says and dodges Kurama who's trying to catch Naga.

"Leave me alone you beast!", Naga yells running around with Kurama chasing him.

"Hello", Baron said.

"Looks like we have company", Michael says and Alice stops scolding Naruto. Naruto grabs Naga.

Spectra, Gus and Lync appear.

"Vexos!", Dan said.

"Here we go", Naruto said.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

"Get this straight guys, this is my home turf and your not welcomed", Dan said.

"Hear that, mighty Spectra. We're not wanted here on earth", Lync said smiling looking at Spectra.

"You got that right!", Varon yells.

"Fine than, I'll go. But I want", Spectra says grabbing Runo.

"A souvenir!", Spectra says jumping on top of the portal.

"You feather freak!", Runo says.

"Watch you're mouth!", Soectra says jumping through the roof window. I don't know how he can do that? Just look at episode 11 when he takes Runo its weird.

"Runo!", Dan yells.

TIME SKIP

There in a forest and there's snow on the ground and trees.

"Runo! Hey Runo!", Dan yells.

"We'll find her master Dan", Baron says. There all running.

"We better", Dan says.

"There's no more tracks its like they just disappeared?", Julie said.

"We better split up", Mira said.

"Good idea. Naruto, Julie and I will cover the north forest, you two cover the west", Dan says.

"Ok", Julie says.

"Sounds good", Mira said.

"Lets go", Naruto said.

They all begin running.

TIME SKIP

"Runo!", Dan yells and there running.

"Dan!", Runo yells and they stop.

"Naruto, Dan look up there!", Julie says and they look and sees Spectra on a hill holding his left arm around Runo.

"You better not hurt her Spectra! Or your history!", Dan says.

"No need for the attrics. You're friend is safe", Spectra said.

"What do you want?!", Dan says.

"Come join the vexos Naruto, Dan. It's that simple", Spectra said.

"Forget it", Naruto said.

"Join you! Have you lost it!", Dan yells.

"We share a goal, to save the bakugan", Spectra said.

"Yeah right", Dan said.

"It's true human! Prince Hydron's you're true enemy!", Gus says behind them with Mira following.

Gus jumps in front of Dan and Naruto.

"Prince Hydron?", Dan said.

"Vestals prince! He's the one who rules over New Vestroia", Mira said.

"So what", Dan said.

"If we join forces, we can end Hydron's threat", Spectra says.

Mira walks towards him.

"Mira hold it! Don't trust him, what first you take Runo and now you want to team up?!", Dan says.

"Yeah, not cool", Runo says.

"Then I'll show good faith the girl is yours", Spectra says letting go of Runo.

"Dan, Naruto, Julie!", Runo says hugging Julie.

"You might be interested to know your former bakugan now belong to Hydron. They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection", Spectra said.

"No way", Runo says.

"Statues!", Julie said.

"Yes, five of the six fighting bakugan stand as an example to anyone who dares to defy his rule", Spectra said.

"Oh no! Gorem!", Julie said.

"That does it, prince Hydron's toast!", Runo says.

TIME SKIP

Spectra jumps down.

"The only way for you to save you're friends is to work with me", Spectra said.

"Tigrerra", Runo said.

"Right cus your so trustworthy", Julie said.

"I am telling you the truth", Spectra said.

"Oh", Runo said.

"But", Julie says.

"Don't listen to him!", Drago says on Dan's shoulder. Gus gets angry.

"Even if what you say is true we'll never join the Vexos, you're the ones who invaded New Vestroia and captured the bakugan. First you take there world, then you treat them like animals, there's no way we'll work with you! Right Mira!", Dan says looking at Mira.

"Wha- yeah!", Mira says

"Your so called friend Mira is a vestal too. You can forge an alliance with her and not with me? I gave you your friend back I'm talking not brawling, what more prof do you need", Spectra says.

"Free the bakugan first and then I'll believe!", Dan yells.

"Not till we bring down Hydron", Spectra said.

"What's the matter, you're afraid to give up all your power!", Runo says.

"That's why we'll never trust you Spectra", Dan says then Alice appears in front of them.

"Alice? How'd you do that?", Naruto said surprised.

"Remember what I told you. This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself. I used it to help me find you guys and warp me here. Now as for you two, you're taking another trip", Alice says and the card glows.

"A trip?", Spectra said.

Alice runs towards then with the glowing card.

"Alice wait! What you you doing!", Naruto yells running to Alice as well as Dan.

"Alice!", Naruto yells then Naruto and Dan are also teleported.

They appear at the portal.

"Naruto, Dan, Alice, get out of there!", Michael yells and Dan grabs Alice and moves as well as Naruto moves.

"Now!", Michael says pressing a button and the portal opens sucking Spectra and Gus in.

His is pulled in.

"Gus! Ahhhhhhh!", Spectra  
yells also pulled in.

The portal opens.

"Man that was close", Dan says holding Alice close to him. Naruto sees this and glares at Dan.

"Pretty good reflects Dan, I'm ok you can let me go any time now", Alice said and Dan looks and freaks a little while blushing. Then Kurama bites Dan leg.

"Owww! Let go!", Dan yells and picks up Kurama.

"What's his problem?", Dan says and then Kurama grabs into Dan's face and starts scratching his face.

"Don't do that Kurama!", Alice says and holds Kurama which Kurama then calms down.

The portal begins to act up.

"It's shorting out! Got it!", Michael says grabbing a fire extinguisher and uses it on the portal.

TIME SKIP AT DAY TIME

"So Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia? I guess there out of our hair for now. Baron where's Lync?", Mira said.

"Well you got me? Once I trashed his bakugan he took off into the woods and I completely lost him", Baron said.

"I'm afraid that last warp was to much for the dimensional warp transporter. I'll have to rebuild it from scratch before I can send anyone back again", Michael said.

"What?! My parents, Wik ground me for staying over in another dimension!", Baron says.

"And what about our bakugan pals! Hydron turned them into statues!", Dan says.

"We must complete our mission to free all the bakugan", Drago says.

"Please, Dr Michael! Can't you fix it just enough for one more trip!", Dan says.

"I think so Dan, but it will take me some time", Michael says.

"Then, what do we do while you finish fixing it?", Baron says.

"Slumber party! We'll make a new plan to save the bakugan and have popcorn and watch movies", Julie said.

"Huh! Are you for real! A whole planet is at stake here! This isn't a party Julie! We need a serious strategy!", Runo says.

"We can do it at my house, ok", Dan says.

"It's more than ok master Dan! It's awesome, totally awesome!", Baron says a little to close to Dan.

"Ok then", Dan says sweat dropping.

They hear something outside.

"Hey, looks like our ride is hear!", Runo says.

TIME SKIP

"You sure you don't want to come?", Dan said to Naruto.

"Yeah I want to stay here with Alice for a while", Naruto said.

"Ok, good luck. We're counting on you Dr Michael", Dan said.

"Don't worry", Michael says and then suddenly Lync falls from a tree and the upper part of his body is in snow. They all look at him. More snow falls down burying Lync.

Lync gets out of the snow.

"Lync!", Mira said.

"Hey, it looks like your stuck here with the rest of us for a while", Dan said.

"Yeah, a little burst told me", Lync said.

"So what are you going to do?", Mira said.

"Wanna come with us?", Dan said.

"Like I need you, I can find my own way back without you amateurs", Lync said.

"What ever suit yourself then, where out of here!", Dan said with the others going on the helicopter. It flys in the air.

"Safe journey!", Alice says waving.

The helicopter flys away.

They begin walking away when Alice and Naruto stop then turn to Lync.

"Forget it, there's nothing that could make me want anything to do with you", Lync says but stops and his stomach rumbles.

Lync blushes and holds his stomach. Naruto raises and eyebrow.

AT THE HOUSE

Alice brings food to the table and Lync is sitting in the floor.

"As soon as the transporter is repaired you are so gone, hm", Alice says and walks away. Lync is smiling but when she leaves he stops and tears role down his cheeks drawing Naruto's attention.

"Don't cry", Naruto said and Lync wipes away the tears.

"I'm not crying, why would I huh? I'm going outsi-", Lync is stopped by Kurama looking at him.

"What do you want? Stupid animal?", Lync said and Naruto face palms. Kurama then jumps at Lync and starts scratching him.

"Ahhhhhh, get him off, get him off!", Lync yells and and Kurams jumps off. Lync begins to run away while Kurama chases him.

"If he try's to bite you it means he likes you!", Naruto yells and Michael chuckles.

"Owwwww! He bit me!", Lync yells.

"That means he likes you!", Naruto yells.

"Why do you even have that beast?!", Naga says and then Kurama enters hearing the word beast again.

Kurama eyes Naga.

"Not again!", Naga yells running while Kurama chases him.

"I hate this demon fox!", Naga yells but then Kurama catches Naga and starts rolling him around like a ball.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!", Naga yells.

"What's going on?", Alice says entering the room.

Kurama sees Alice and runs to her and jumps in her arms.

"Why does he like you the most?!", Naruto says sadly.

"Well, you were the one who threw away his favorite chew toy", Alice said smiling and petting Kurama.

"It was an accident!", Naruto says.

Lync enters with scratches all over his face.

"That fox is evil!", Lync says then Naruto and Naga nod agreeing to it.

"I agree that fox is a demon!", Naga says sick and tired of being rolled around.

Kurama opens his eyes and looks at Naruto, Lync and Naga. There's a glint in his eyes which freaks out the three.

"What shoul-", Lync says and both Naga and Lync see Naruto is missing. They look and see Naruto running.

"Every man for them selves!", Naruto yells and they look and see Kurans running towards them.

"Oh come on!", Naga and Lync yell running away from an angry fox.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is in a meditating stance like when he uses sage mode. Naga is right next to him.

Naruto opens his eyes.

"Naga, can I ask you something?", Naruto said.

"What is it now human?", Naga said annoyed by Naruto.

"How do you think Drago beat you?", Naruto said surprising Naga.

"It was because of the infinity core and the humans that I lost. I could have defeated Drago if the others didn't interfere", Naga said angrily.

"You're wrong. The infinity core wasn't the power that beat you", Naruto said surprising Naga.

"It was the bond we humans share with bakugan. The power you have right now was thanks to the silent core, you still don't get it", Naruto said and Naga becomes angry.

"What are you talking about! Because of the infinity core and the humans I lost!", Naga yells.

"No it wasn't! It was because of the bond we humans share with Bakugan! That is how Drago kept getting stronger! If you fought him right now without the Silent Core, you would have lost! Until you realize that having bonds is what gives someone strength you can never evolve. you must rely on your own power and the power of bonds, the silent core isn't your true power! That's what I think!", Naruto yelled and Naga just looked at him.

"And... it would be fun if me and you were to become friends like Drago and Dan", Naruto said smiling.

"This human...", Naga thinks not saying anything.

Then Naga felt it.

"What's wrong?", Naruto said.

"Something happened to Drago", Naga said and uses the power of the silent core and a portal appears in front of them.

"Alice is gonna kill me when  
She realizes I'm gone", Naruto thinks.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 5

"So thats what happened. Spectra has Drago", Naruto said with Naga on his shoulder.

"Yeah and we should had realized he's sick", Mira said looking at Dan who's sleeping in his bed with a towel on his head.

"I should had stopped him, but he does what ever he wants, he's master Dan. I guess even he has limits", Baron said.

"Yes, but we can break through those limits and become stronger", Naruto said.

"If he fights Spectra to soon and loses. I don't think he'll be able to take it", Runo said worriedly.

"So we all agree, we can't let him battle in this condition", Mira said.

"Then I'll battle him, right now Naga is stronger then Drago so he'll win", Naruto said.

Then a light appears. It blinds everyone.

TIME SKIP

Dan wakes up.

"Was that a dream or what?", Dan said.

"See for your self hot shot", Runo said and Dan turns.

"His fever has broken at last", Apollonir says in bakugan form.

"Apollonir! I'm back in the game!", Dan says.

"I am relived your back", Apollonir says and looks at Naga then at Naruto.

"That boy... What ever he's doing, I can see Naga is changing. He's beginning to understand", Apollonir thinks.

Apollonir's eyes glow red.

"I am liked to the Perfect Core! Just like Drago, Spectra can not hide him from me! I see him! Let us precede!", Apollonir says and teleports everyone.

"What the?", Gus says surprised they appear in front of him.

"You finally found me. Took you long enough", Spectra said.

"What's the matter, afraid to give me another shot! Cus after I shut you down I'm gonna take back Drago!", Dan says.

"Nice try winers, you don't stabs a chance against Spectra. No matter how many times you brawl", Gus says.

"Then why don't you prove it?", Dan says.

"Ahah, your not worthy of master Spec-", Gus is cut off by Naruto.

"Will you shut up! No one cares!", Naruto yells.

"Why you!", Gus says.

"I accept your challenge Dan Kuso", Spectra says standing up.

"But why master?", Gus says not understanding.

"It's my chance to test the Dragonoid's power", Spectra says and Dan get angry.

"What will you brawl with? I'm pretty sure I took you're only bakugan?", Spectra said.

"An ancient warrior bakugan! Meet Apollonir!", Dan says.

"That old thing, you really think you can beat Spectra with that hand me down bakugan", Gus says.

"Get ready to eat those words Gus!", Dan says holding Apollonir.

"Ahahahah", Apollonir laughs.

"Spectra you know it doesn't have to be this way, unless you recognize the bakugan as living beings. We'll never stop fighting to free them", Mira said.

"Hehehehe, have it your way", Spectra said.

"Ready Spectra?", Dan says putting on his Gauntlet.

"I'm always ready", Spectra says putting on his Gauntlet.

SKIPPING BATTLE

"Wow he did it!", Mira said.

"Master Dan is my hero", Baron said.

"The most awesome brawler!", Julie says.

"Ever!", Runo says finishing it.

"See you later battle brawlers", Spectra says leaving with Gus.

Dan is on the ground and his eyes open with Drago next to him.

"D-Drago! Drago! Drago speak to me!", Dan says sitting up and holding Drago.

"Are you alright pal?!", Dan says and Drago opens up.

"Yes Dan. I'm all right, thanks to you. I'm sorry I let you down", Drago said.

Dan stands up while he still holds Drago.

"No way you could let me down. I'm the one who lost the battle and put you through all that stuff with Spectra. In really sorry Drago, I'll never let that happen again", Dan says.

"If its not my fault, its not your fault either, agreed", Drago says.

"Yeah agreed. Partner", Dan says and smiles. Both laugh.

"How could a human do that... Is this what Naruto said about bonds...", Naga thinks.

"Naruto!", Alice says appearing behind Naruto.

"Oh crap! Alice!", Naruto thinks seeing Alice angry.

"You did it again!", Alice says grabbing Naruto's war and starts walking away holding his ear.

"Owwww! Alice, it wasn't my fault! It was Naga's! He's the one that made the portal!", Naruto yells and Alice takes out her warp card.

"I don't care! You should have don't me! I was worried about you!", Alice says and they teleport back home.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Alice and Michael are in the lab.

"Alice, have you seen transport flux engager?", Michael says.

"It's in your hand hand father", Alice said and they hear the door open.

"Huh, Lync?", Alice said.

"Listen up. I'm getting tired of waiting for you", Lync says.

"You must be patient", Michael says.

"Be patient! Are you trying to be funny! Huh!", Lync says and grabs Michael by his coat.

"It's been weeks since this rusty like of junk broke down! When are you gonna finish fixing it gramps!", Lync yells.

"I can't breath Lync!", Michael says.

"Let him go Lync! I mean it!", Alice says.

"Ok!", Lymc says throwing Michael to the ground.

"Grand father!", Alice says.

"Ha!", Lync says and Alice looks at Lync angrily.

"Bully!", Alice says and slaps Lync across the face.

"I've had had enough of you! If you want to go home so badly why don't you help!", Alice says.

"In your dreams", Lync says walking out of the laboratory.

"I'll talk to him", Naruto  
says leaving.

"What do yo-", Lync is stopped by Naruti grabbing his cloths and lifts him up then slams him against the wall.

"Ow!", Lync says.

"Let me tell you something! We have been helpful to you this while time! If you try something like this again, you will lose your hands!", Naruto says scaring Lync.

Naruto drops Lync on the ground and tears start to go down his eyes.

"You're not like the other Vexos. Why did you even join them?", Naruto said.

"Why would I tell you?!", Lync says.

"Tell me something about you and I'll tell you something about me", Naruto said sitting next to Lync.

"... The Vexos are the only home I have. I was an orphan in the streets. When I joined the Vexos I finally found a home...", Lync says.

"I know how you feel...", Naruto says surprising Lync.

Naruto looks at the sky.

"I lost my parents at a young age. I felt lost. I stayed with my grand father. But two years ago... He passed away. I'm staying with Alice and Michael", Naruto says shocking Lync. Naruto stands up.

"You know, I'm creating a team called Akatsuki. If you want, you could join", Naruto said shocking Lync.

Naruto sticks out his hand. Lync moves his hand up but it goes back down and he looks away.

"It's ok, the offer always stands. But... If Alice is hurt and it was because of you", Naruto says and glares dangerously at Lync.

"I will kill you", Naruto said dangerously.

"Go and apologize to Alice and Michael", Naruto said and Lync stands up and walks back in the laboratory.

"What do you want?", Alice says.

"I'm... Sorry", Lync says then turns around and leaves.

"What did you talk to him about?", Alice says surprised.

"He's not all bad, he has a good heart. He just needs to find a better home", Naruto said surprising Alice.

"This human... He's not like the others", Naga thinks.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Alice and Michael are in the lab.

"Please child, promise you'll be careful", Michael says.

"I promise grand father", Alice said.

"Naruto, please protect Alice when you're in New Vestroia", Michael says and Naruto puts his arm around Alice and smiles.

"Don't worry, me and Naga will protect her", Naruto said.

"Tell Lync your visiting a friend so he doesn't follow you two", Michael says.

"Uh huh. I'll miss you grand father", Alice says and they both leave.

There walking outside at night.

"Hello Naruto, Alice. I've been thinking, it's not alright for what I've done, I feel so lost", Lync said.

"Yes, we'll then. I'm sorry I lost my temper and slapped you", Alice said.

"Apology accepted, maybe you knocked some sense into me. I've decided to leave the Vexos, I don't believe in what they stand for", Lync said.

"He's lying", Naga said in Naruto's ear and Naruto nods.

"Alice, could you do me a favor", Lync said.

"What do you want?", Alice said.

"Help me speak to Dan. I have some information fir him", Lync said.

"No way, this is one of your tricks", Alice said.

"I heard there was a time no one trusted you either Alice. But where were the resistance be without your help and now I want to help to", Lync said.

"Oh, really? Now I'm not sure what to do", Alice says looking away thinking of she should help him.

"Please Alice, I've got to talk to Dan right away", Lync said.

"Don't cross us, or else", Alice said.

"Thank you Alice", Lync said.

"Then lets go. Better hand on tight Lync", Alice says and Naruto wraps his arm around Alice while Lync puts his hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice sticks her card in the air and it glows.

They teleport in a park.

"Are you all in one piece Lync?", Alice says and they turn but Lync's gone.

"He's gone? Lync!", Alice says but no one answers.

"We should hurry", Naruto says and Alice nods and they run.

Naruto stops.

"Why did you not stop him?", Naga said.

"I wanted to see how it plays out", Naruto said and they run.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Alice are running towards Dan and the others.

"You're late Naruto, Alice. We were waiting for you two", Dan said.

"I'm so sorry, we brought Lync along with me but now he's completely disappeared?", Alice said.

"What?! I can't believe you did that!", Baron says and nemesis goes on his shoulder.

"Lync is a traitor", Nemisis said and Wilda goes on Mira's shoulder.

"If he knows we're here then Spectra won't be far behind", Wilda said.

"Have you completely lost it?! Lync is Vexos, Vexos can't be trusted", Dan says and Naruto looks at Dan angrily.

"Will you shit your mouth before I shut it for you, I don't like how you guys are speaking to Alice especially you Dan", Naruto says and Dan gets angry.

"You were there you shouldn't have aloud it! Who knows, maybe your a spy", Dan says.

"Say that again then I'll hurt you!", Naruto says angrily.

"Bring it on!", Dan says and there heads are butting against each other.

"Naruto, don't!", Alice says wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm and pulls him back. Naruto looks at Alice and she puts her right hand on his left cheek.

"Please done fight", Alice says and Naruto calms down and his left hand touched Alice's right hand that's on his left cheek.

Ok", Naruto said.

"He said he quite the Vexos and had something important to tell you", Alice said.

"Dan, this is has got to be a trap", Drago says.

"Sure it is, but we can't let that stop us", Dan says.

"I'll open the portal now!", Apollonir says opening the portal.

"Hurry, the gate won't stay open for long", Apollonir says.

"Yeah, ok lets roll guys", Dan says and they agree.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere", Gus says jumping in front of them and throws a mini helicopter above them. Five lines hit the ground and become electric so they can't get out.

"It's some kind of cage?", Dan says then for some stupid reason he touches it and gets shocked.

Lync and Spectra appear.

"Well, if it isn't the three Vexitairs", Dan says and both Naruto and Naga sweat drop at the lame insult.

"Spectra!", Dan says.

"And Lync! You lied to me!", Alice says.

"Yeah, what was your first clue Einstein!", Lync said.

"Look dweeb! You better let us out or we'll", Dan stops and looks to see Mira is out.

"Mira your free", Dan says.

"I'm sorry about this", Mira says going to Spectra's side the whole time Naruto's eyes are closes with his hands crossed.

"Mira!", Baron said.

"How could you!", Julie said.

"Please don't!", Runo said.

"This is wrong", Dan said not believing this.

"I have no choice. My place is beside my brother", Mira said.

"No way! Spectra's you're brother! Well even if he is you know everything he's doing is totally wack!", Dan yells.

Mira begins thinking.

"Come on Mira, its time to go!", Spectra yells and Gus jumps in the portal then himself.

"Don't do it Mira!", Dan yells then Mira jumps in.

"Lync", Naruto says opening his eyes and uncrossing his arms. Lync looks at Naruto.

"Remember what I said, the offer always stands", Naruto said shocking Lync. Lync looks down sadly and jumps through the portal.

"Apollonir! Keep the gate open!", Drago yells.

"It's to late! Once I open the gate it closes automatically! I have no control over it!", Apollonir says.

The portal then closes and the cage disappears.

Dan falls to his knees and hits the ground.

"No! I can't believe it! It doesn't make any sense! Mira, betrayed us!", Dan says.

"Dan", Runo says with the others standing by him.

"Dan, you have to pull yourself together! New Vestrioa is at stake!", Drago says.

"Master Dan! We gotta go after them", Baron says and Dan stands up.

"You're right, Apollonir hurry open the gate! We've got to leave! Right now!", Dan said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I used an extreme amount of power in that battle with Helios. I-I just don't have enough left to open that gate again", Apollonir says.

"Now what?", Dan said.

"Don't worry, there still another way", Alice said drawing there attention.

AT THE LAB

They all teleported.

"Lucky for us the dimensional transporter is almost completely repaired. But we needed to keep that quite so Lync wouldn't find out", Alice said.

"What are we waiting for lets do it!", Dan says.

The computer turns on then the transporter. Michael appears.

"Well, hello everybody, what's the matter did you miss your gate?", Michael says.

"Yes but there's no time to explain grand father. Please we have to hurry! We need your help to get back to New Vestroia and the dimensional transporter is the only way", Alice said.

"I'm happy to help out but you should know there's a problem with the transporter", Michael says.

"What is it?", Naruto said.

"In order to repair the transporter systems I made use of Vestal technology. It was fascinating. There are scientifically advance society, despite there views on the bakugan", Michael says.

"Sorry, you lost me at hello", Baron says.

"I took Lync's Gauntlet without him noticing. It was worth the risk to get his technology. Then I diverted a portion of the gauntlets system and installed it into the dimensional transporter, so now the transporter is repaired but it will only work with those who wear a gauntlet", Michael says.

"Then that means", Julie said.

"That the only ones who can use it are me, Naruto and Baron right doc", Dan said.

"I'm sorry to say your right Dan", Michael says.

"Sorry Alice", Naruto says and Alice looks at Naruto sadly.

"Come back alive", Alice says and Naruto smiles.

"Don't worry I'll come back", Naruto says and kisses Alice.

Naruto looks and sees Kurama looking at him. Naruto bends down and lets Kurama.

"Well I'll be back, see ya Kurama", Naruto says and stands up.

The portal opens.

"Lets do it!", Naruto says and he, Dan and Baron walk through the portal.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. And again no flaming, if you think my fanfic is bad keep it to yourself.

Chapter 6

"Where are we?", Dan said looking around.

"It looks about night time", Naruto said looking at the dark sky.

"The color of the sky, the smell of the air. The power rising from the soil", Nemisis said.

"We made it home", Drago said.

"Yes we are back in new Vestroia", Apollonir says but he's no where in sight.

"Apollonir!", Drago said.

"With the return of Drago the perfect core's once again stable, but new Vestroia is far from out of danger. The ambition of the vexos must be crushed", Apollonir said.

"Great Apollonir, you can count on us. Right Naruto, Baron", Dan said.

"Right master Dan", Baron said.

"Yeah", Naruto said.

"I just wish Mira was here", Baron said.

"Lets face facts Baron. Mira's gone, we gotta find Shun and the others", Dan said.

"You're right", Baron said.

TIME SKIP

"Ace, Shun, Marucho! This place is deserted. Where is everyone?", baron yells inside the vehicle but no ones here.

"It looks like no one has been here for days", Nemisis said.

"Lets find out where we are", Baron says using the computer.

The lights turn on.

"Where are we?", Naruto said.

"It's coming up now. Look, the trailer is very close to beta city, they must've gone there", Baron said.

"Fine so we go there", Naga said finally speaking.

TIME SKIP

"So that's beta city", Dan says seeing the city surrounded by water.

"Is that water? I don't swim so good", Baron said.

"It's water all right, like a mote. Difficult to penetrate", Drago said.

"Looks like we're getting wet", Dan said.

Then suddenly they start to become blurry and disappear.

Naruto is teleported away from Dan and baron. In front of him is Shadow Prove.

"Ahahaha! Now I can get my revenge for my defeat", Shadow says.

"Oh great, you", Naruto said signing.

Gauntlet activated!", both gauntlets say.

"Gauntlet! Power stike!", both yell.

"Ahahahaha! I'm gonna crush you!", Shadow says then sees Naruto ignoring him and talking to Naga.

"So after this what do you want to do?", Naruto said.

"Hmmm, I don't know", Naga said.

"Don't ignore me!", Shadow yells angrily.

"Gate card set!", Naruto yells.

"Bakugan brawl!", both yell and throw there bakugan.

"Bakugan stand! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells.

"Bakugan stand! Darkus Hades stand!", Shadow yells.

"So that's supposed to be Hydranoid? Pathetic, I'll rio that tin can apart", Naga said.

"Ability Activate!", Naruto yells.

"Dark cannon!", Naga yells firing a blast from his mouth heading for hades.

"Double Ability Activate! Supreme Slash plus Chidori!", Naruto yells and Naga appears flying through the smoke fast heading for Hades. He's holding a sword. covered in lightning. He slices Hades and he turns into a ball and so does Naga. Both go back to there partners.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Hades!", Shaow yells.

Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Silent Naga!", Naruto yells.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Phaser Trident!", Shadow yells and Hades fires three blasts and they combine and hit Naga's blast. They collide making an explosion.

"Double ability activate! Phaser Trident plus Photon Tail!", Shadow yells.

"Ability activate! Flying Raijin!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears in a white flash dodging the attack but was hit by the other blast.

"Gate card open! Darkus reactor!", Hades power increases.

"Ability activate! Saurer Cannon!", Shadow yells.

Three cannons appear on Hades chest. The attack increases.

"Ability activate! Omega Shield!", Naruto yells and energy forms in front of Naga.

"Now to blow Naga away! And you get to watch! Fire!", Shadow says.

The blast hits Naga shield making an explosion. Naga falls to the ground hurt.

"that hurt", Naga said on one knee hurt from the blast.

"There's more where that came from! Fire!", Shadow yells but smoke just comes out of the cannon.

"What?!", Shadow yells and both Naga and Naruto sweat drop.

"You hunk of junk! Can't you so anything right!", Shadow yells.

Naga stands.

"Come on! You're killing me here! This stinks, you stink, everyone stinks!", Shadow yells.

"Man he's annoying", Naruto said and Naga nods agreeing.

Naga's orb glows.

"You can stop showing off now! I'm ready for you! Hades charged up again to maximum power! So lets light it up! I like my bakugan extra crispy! Saurer Cannon! Engage!", Shadow yells and Hades fires.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhh!", Naga yells and the orb glows brighter.

"Ability activate! Silent Impact!", Naruto yells.

hades attack hits but it had no effect.

"Unbelievable!", Shadow yells shocked.

"Silent Impact ability taps into the Silent Core piece", Naruto said.

The orb glows.

"No fair, no fair! You're a gonner! Take your best shot! Lizard breath!", Shadows yells and the orb in Naga's chest fires a beam hitting Hades. Hades turns back into a ball and heads back to Shadow.

Naga turns into a ball and heads back to Naruto.

Shadows life gauge hits zero.

"Huh? That's it?!", Shadow says.

"I win, you know your good. Want to join my team?", Naruto says surprising Shadow.

"Why would I join you!", Shadow yells.

"suit yourself, the offer is still open if you want to join me. I'm guessing Drago used the perfect cores power. The controller can't take it", Naruto said and looks up to see the dimension controller break and become pieces.

Naga picks naruto up.

"Dark Cannon!", Naga yells firing a blast through the ball and they flys through it, they meet Dan and the others.

"Lets get out of here!", Drago says and fires a blast creating an opening. They fly threw it. There now flying away.

WHERE THE VEXOS ARE

"They destroyed beta city's dimension controller and all of our prisoners have escaped. This is all your fault!", Mylene said looking at Spectra.

"No it's not", Mira said trying to defend her brother.

"You let her join us, you took the enemy in and look what happened! Well Spectra!", Mylene said.

"Do you doubt me Mylene? Be careful", Spectra said.

"Actually this is your fault Mylene", Gus said.

"My fault?", Mylene said.

"Of course, your the one who lost the brawl. Yet you acuse master Spectra?", Gus says and Mylene gets angry.

Shadow throws a chair against the wall.

"No fair, I want a do over, gahhhhhhh!", Shadow yells angrily.

"Chill out freak", Volt said.

"Want to see the play back where you got owned Shadow?", Lync says smiling while sitting down at the computer.

"Be quiet!", Shadow yells.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

There currently going through rocky terrain. There in there vehicle.

"You're lying! There's no way Mira betrayed us! I won't believe it!", Ace said holding Dan coat.

"Stop it Ace!", Marucho says but he died t listen.

"I didn't want to believe it either Ace, but its the truth", Dan said looking down not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Mira and I were fighting to free the bakugan long before you came here! She'd never betray us, she do voted her life to the cause!", Ace said not wanting to believe it.

"It doesn't make sense to me. But I, but I know what I saw and I heard", Dan says now looking straight at Ace.

"If you don't stop I'll-", Ace said but Naruto stops him.

"He's telling you the truth", Baron said and they look at him.

"He's telling you the truth", Baron said and they look at him.

"Stop it Ace. Mira left willingly, with Spectra", Baron said.

"Enough, arguing wont solve anything", Drago said and Ace lets go of Dan.

"It's weird I never would have guess that Spectra was Mira's brother", Marcho said.

"Me neither", Elfin said.

"Try to forget it, we've got to get moving to Gamma city", Shun said.

"Shun's right. We must not stray from the mission. No matter what happens", Naruto said leaning against the wall with Naga on his shoulder.

"Right", Dan said.

"Ace, we're counting on you", Percival said.

"I know. Mira", Ace said.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT

"So tell me why did you want those three?", Naga said.

"I'm planning on three people joining us. So they need bakugan and not use mechanical bakugan. Those three will do, thanks to the piece of the silent core. But if the others find out about them things may turn out bad", Naruto said.

"You are right. It will take some time too bring those to back because they were destroyed by Drago and the others. They still serve me. I already have one. He's currently healing from being trapped in the Doom Dimension for a while", Naga said and Naruto nods and thinks of something.

"Since you created them. Are you be able to change there attributes?", Naruto said.

"Yes why?", Naga said.

"The people I'm planning on giving these to use different attributes bakugan", Naruto said.

"Ok, I'll change there attributes when there done", Naga said.

There both looking at a bakugan that's floating in a a place and everything is white. It's like the place naruto and minato talked to each other in the anime. The bakugan is Reaper, Masquerades old bakugan.

"Things will get interesting", Naga said.

TIME SKIP

"Here we are, Gamma City", Baron said.

"Wow! Ah man look at the size of that dimension controller!", Dan said and there all looking up.

Ace turns to Dan.

"No, it's not the controller. It's the elevator that connects Gamma City to the palace", Ace said and Dan turns to him.

"That's handy", Dan said.

"Then where is, the dimension controller?", Marucho said.

"It's down there!", Baron says pointing down. They look down.

"The whole city's under ground?", Naruto said not seeing this coming.

"Oh yeah. Gamma city is much more top secret the Alpha and beta city's. this was the first dimension controller that landed on new Vestroia. It's the strongest one if all", Baron said.

"Ok, so how do we get in side?", Naruto said.

"That way", Ace said pointing to a sphere shaped building.

"With the central elevator, its going to take us straight down to the heart of Gamma City", Ace said.

"For once something that's easy! Come on, lets get this show on the road!", Dan says about to run.

"Wait Dan!", Shun said.

"Huh?", Dan said turning to Shun.

"This whole things to easy", Shun said.

"What do you mean?", Dam said.

"Take a look around. The vexos know we're coming. But there's no security? Not a single guard", Naruto said.

"He's right. It's like there daring is to come in side", Baron said.

"They are, it's a trap!", Ingram says.

"Now what?!", Dan said turning to the others.

"I'd look for another way in but that's it", Ace said.

"What do you say Dan?", Marucho said looking at Dan.

"It's not like we have a choice! We have one last dimension controller to destroy, then the bakugan are free again! We didn't come this far to hang around outside! We got to go all the way!", Dan says.

"Dan!", Drago says.

"Lets go!", Nemisis said.

"My head says we should be careful", Ace said.

"But then we'd only end up back in the same place", Baron said.

"Yes!", Percival said.

"Right!", Marucho said.

"Shun, are you in?", Dan says.

"Alright, but everyone! You need to be on the look out", Shun says.

"What ever you say", Naruto said.

"I wonder how the six bakugan will act when they see me?", Naga said.

All of them enter the elevator. There currently going down.

They get to the bottom.

"So this is the entrance to gamma city?", Dan says stepping out.

"Yo Dan! Quick the main elevator is over there!", Ave says pointing to the right.

"Not so fast!", someone said.

"Who's that!", Dan said.

Volt appears.

"Volt?!", Ace said.

"I wonder when you would show", Dan says.

"If you want inside. You'll have to get past me!", Volt said.

"Yeah! That shouldn't take very long!", Dan says and Baron steps in front of him.

"Gauntlet power strike!", both Baron and Volt yell.

"Baron?!", Dan says.

"Nemis and I will take care of him. Right nemis", Baron said.

"Right Baron", Nemis says.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Haos brontes!", Vomt said.

"Ahahahahah!", Brontes yells.

"Oh great, another weirdo", Naruto and Naga think.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Nemis!", Baron said.

Both attack each other.

"You're to slow!", Brontes said.

"I'll hold him off, now go!", Nemis said.

"Ok! We'll go on and smash the controller! Are you with me!", Dan says and the others nod. They leave.

TIME SKIP

They exited the elevator.

"Where is everyone?", Naruto said.

"There aren't any. Gamma city isn't a town it's a bakugan research facility. But we still should keep it down", Ace said and Naruto nods.

"But if the vexos do show up, we'll strike. We'll use full full power and not endanger people", Ace said.

"Yes!", Dan says.

"You who! Welcome to you're surprise party!", Shadow says standing by Mylene.

"Shadow prove and Mylene. Didn't see that coming", Naruto said sarcastically.

"Nothing gets passed you fools", Mylene said and they jump down.

"I want a rematch!", Shadow yells pointing at Naruto.

"I beat you two times! Give it a rest!", Naruto yells.

"Those times didn't count! I wasn't ready!", Shadow yells.

"You're the one who challenged me!", Naruto yells back.

"Both of you shut up! You're annoying me!", Naga says.

"We don't have time for this", Ace said.

"Marucho", Shun said looking at Marucho.

"Right", Marucho says nodding and both him and Shin walk in front of them.

"Dan, shun and I will take care of these two", Marucho said.

"Huh?", Dan said.

"Yeah, Ingram and I want pay back, so act like a banana and split", Elfin said on Marucho's shoulder.

"Shun", Dan said and Shun nods.

"Enough!", Mylene yells.

"Gauntlet power strike!", all four yell.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Aquas Elico!", Mylene says.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Darkus Hades!", Shadow yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Ingram!", Shun yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Elfin!", Marucho yells.

"Me first! Ability activate! Saurer cannon!", Shadiw yells and three cannons appear on Hades chest.

"Aren't you gonna warm up?!", Elfin yells wanting to know why Shadow did that.

"Watch out Shun!", Marucho yells.

Hades first.

"Ability activate! Armored victory!", Shun yells and Ingram blocks the attack.

"Ability activate! Blue shield!", Marucho yells and Elfin Ickes the attack.

"Lets fight this fire with water!", Elfin yells with a water shield protecting her.

Explosions then begin hitting the surrounding area.

"We got to go!", Naruto yells.

"Right! Good luck we're out of here! You got them!", Dan yells to them.

"You're going to bring the whole city down!", Myelen yells at Shadow.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?!", Shadkw yells seeing Naruto, Dan and Ace running.

"Come back here!", Shadow yells.

"Leave them to the others", Mylene says and Shadow turns to her.

"What do you mean?", Shadow says.

"Hydron wants Naruto and Dan for himself. We just need to focus on this battle. Now recharge. You're precious pile of junk has run out of juice", Mylene says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Dan and Ace got out of the elevator and are running.

"It's just a little further!", Ace said.

"I hope the others are ok", Drago said.

"We'll go back for them, as soon as we finish here!", Dan says.

"Naruto, Dan! Up ahead!", Ace said and there are two ways.

"Hmmmmm, two ways. You two take the left, I got the right!", Naruto said.

"You sure?", Dan said and Naruto nods.

They go separate ways.

Naruto is at an open area.

In front of him is Lync.

"So we finally face", Naruto said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to face Naga", Lync said.

"You won't, is he done healing?", Naruto and Naga opens up.

"Yes, he knows what's going on", Naga said.

"Can I use him", Naruto said and Naga nods.

Naga's orb glows and a green bakugan appears in front of him.

"Ready Ventus Reaper?", Naruto said and Reaper opens up.

"Yes I am master Naruto", Reaper says and Naruto sweat drops.

"Just Naruto is fine", Naruto said not liking the name.

"As you wish, is that the one I was told about?", Reaper says and Naruto nods.

"It's time to test your power", Naruto said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Reaper!", Naruto yells throwing the bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Aluze!", Lync says throwing his bakugan.

"Ability activate, Cythe slash!", Naruto yells and Reapers Cythe grows bigger and becomes sharper. Reaper then charges at Aluze.

"Ability activate, giga armor!", Lync says and a shield form in front of him.

"ability activate! Cythe Tornado!", Naruto yells and Reaper holds his Cythe in his right hand and spins it creating a tornado going right through the shield. It's heading for Azule.

"What?!", Lync says and Azule is caught in the tornado.

"Ability activate, Sling Boomerang!", Lync yells and Azule fires two boomerang shape blast going at Reaper.

"Ability activate, Wind Reap!", Naruto yells and the attacks just pass through reaper like he was wind.

"Ability activate, blaster bind!", Lync yells and Azule fires a beam heading for Reaper.

Reaper is hit.

"Ability activate, Air lance!", Lync yells and Azuke fires to beans hitting Reaper and he turns back into a ball.

"Is that all you've got?", Lync said and Naruto life gauge goes down by half.

"Reaper... Show no mercy", Naruto said.

"As you wish", Reaper said.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Azule!", Lync yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Reaper!", Naruto yells.

"Ability activate, drive storm!", Lync yells and Azuke fires green spheres at Reaper.

"Ability activate, wind shield!", Naruto yells and a wind shield forms around Reaper blocking the attack.

"Ability activate, Vortex Slice!", Naruto yells and Reaper spins his Cythe and throws it at Azule.

"Ability activate, gigs armor!", Lync yells and a shield forms in front of Azule.

"Ability activate, Double dimension!", Naruto yells and the shield disappears. Azule is hit and turns into a ball and heads back to Lync.

"What happened?", Lync said.

"Double dimension can nullify and opponents ability", Naruto said.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Reaper!", Naruto yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Azule!", Lync yells.

"Ability activate, Sky Impact!", Lync yells and Azule flys high in the air. Azuke looks down and fires a blast down hitting Reaper and keeps doing it.

"Just a little longer and I win", Lymc says smiling but stops seeing Naruto smiling.

"What's so funny?", Lync says.

"What's funny is you think you won, remember mechanical bakugan aren't as strong as living bakugan!", Naruto yells.

"Ability activate, Reaper end!", Naruto yells and then suddenly Reaper fires a chain high in the air and it wraps around Azule. Reaper is holding the other end.

"What!", Lync says.

"Reaper end nullified my opponents ability's and Azule losses some of it power", Naruto said.

"Now Reaper!", Naruto yells and Reaper pulls down making Azule start falling from the sky.

"Double ability activate! Vortex Slice plus Cythe Slash!", Naruto yells.

"Take this!", Reaper yells spinning the scythe while it grows and throws it straight at Azule.

"Gate card open! Destructor Reaper!", Naruto yells and Reapers power increases and the spinning blade turns bright green heading for Azule. It cuts right through Azule making an explosion. The Cythe comes spinning down and Reaper catches it.

"I win", Reaper says and turns into a ball and heads back to Naruto.

"What, I lost!", Lync says shocked and his life gauge turns zero.

The place starts chalking.

"What the?!", Naruto said.

"We should leave", Naga says and Naruto nods.

Then suddenly the floor breaks and Naruto falls through. Naruto sees Dan and the others also falling.

Then there bakugan transformed into there true forms.

Reaper catches Naruto.

They all land somewhere safely underground.

"I can't believe it! We finally destroyed the last of vestal a dimension controllers", Baron said.

"Best of all the bakugan will be free for good", Marucho says.

"Congrats everyone", Dan says.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm really sorry. I almost", Mira said and Dan puts a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"No sorrys. Ok", Dan said smiling.

"It's ok", Marucho said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it Mira", Shun said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best", Mira said smiling.

"You had us a little worried there", Dan said.

"But we always new that in your heart you were with us Mira", Baron said.

"So, whys he here?", Dan said looking at Reaper.

"Naga brought him back", Naruto said.

"Yes, I now serve Naruto", Reaper says kneeling before Naruto.

"I am in your debt master", Reaper says and Naruto sweat drops.

"It's just Naruto", Naruto said.

"We have a new ally", Naruto said smiling.

"Next stop! The palace!", Dan yells.

TIME SKIP

There all flying up towards the palace.

Suddenly Naga and the others turn into bakugan.

"Again?!", Naruto says and they all start falling.

Shun saves Marucho and Mira and they land on an elevator.

Naruto throws a Kunai and swings himself on the same elevator as them.

TIME SKIP

There in a big room.

"So this is prince Hydron's throne room?", Marucho said.

"We'll have to be careful, he could show up at any moment", Shun said.

"One of these buttons should go it", Mira said at the controls.

The wall opens showing the 5 bakugan statues.

"Preyas!", Marucho said.

"Skyreass!", Shun says.

"Like them? I already know what Mira feels about them", Hydron said.

"Prince Hydron!", Mira says angrily.

TIME SKIP

"Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking? I would of expected better manners especially from professor clay's daughter? Now get out! Before I decide to punish you for trespassing on my collection", Hydron said.

"On your collection?", Shun said.

"That's right. These five warrior bakugan are one of a kind. And I only need one more to complete the set. But you fools keep interfering with my plans, you won't stop me from taking the Dragoniod.", Hydron said.

"You're a monster", Marucho said with his head down.

"What's that?", Hydron said.

"You took preyas, the best friend id ever had. And you tested him like a thing", Marucho said.

"Even worse then a thing", Elfin said.

"That's right", Mira said.

"And I'm, going to make you pay for that!", Marucho said running at Hydron.

"Marucho!", Mira yells.

"Nice trantrum", Hydron said them a ship appears and stops Marucho.

"Mylene", Shun said.

"No one attacks a vestal prince when I'm around", Mylene said.

"I don't need help", Hydron said.

"Come with me you highness", Mylene said.

"What did you say, you can't tell me what to do!", Hydron said then Mylens grabs his arm and pulls.

They walk through a door way and it closes.

"Spoiled brat", Naruto thinks.

"Those two deserve each other", Elfin says.

"Don't even think about it", Shun says seeing the look on Mira's face.

"The time has come to free our friends", Shun says.

"That's right, this is what we have been fighting for", Mira said.

"It's all worth it", Marucho said.

TIME SKIP

"What do you think, will we be able to free preyas and the others?", Marucho says seeing Mira type on the controller.

"We'll see", Mira said and pressed a button a machine appears.

"Nice job", Naruto said.

"Yeah but do you have any idea how to work this thing", Marucho said.

"I think we have to reverse what turned the bakugan in the first place", Mira said.

"Then what are you waiting for, lets do it", Marucho said.

"It's not so simple. We have to figure out the right combination of keys to launch the program", Mira said.

"There are a lot of jets, oh boy", Marucho said.

On the computer there are a lot of green words that remind you of the matrix.

"Look at all that data, the combinations are endless", Ingram says.

"This is bad", Naruto said.

"I thought, I finally found you preyas and now your gone. I'm sorry I was to late", Marucho said with tears in his eyes.

"Let me try something", Naruto said typing down the combinations one by one.

"Help me out, we have to find the combination", Naruto said and they plus the bakugan are typing keys down.

"Skyreass, prayes, hydra, tigrera and groum", Shun said.

TIME SKIP

Red lights are flashing.

"Auto self destruct system activated. Please evacuate immediately", someone said.

"We can't leave we're not done yet", Elfin said.

"What's taking so long", Wilda said.

"We have to get the brawlers out of here!", Ingram said.

"We're not leaving", Mira said.

"Yeah but", Marucho said.

"Not without skyreass", Shun said.

TIME SKIP

"We're running out of time! We have to get outta here", Mira said looking at Naruto, Shun and Marucho typing on the computer.

"No way, I'm not leaving!", Marucho says typing down.

"Marucho!", Elfin yells.

"I need to free preyas and the others!", Marucho says and a ruble falls down and almost hits Mira.

"Mira!", Shun says.

"Mira, are you ok", Wilda says next to Mira.

"I think so", Mira said.

"You go on ahead. Don't worry, we'll finish up here", Shun says.

And the computer acts up shocking them.

"The systems breaking apart", Naruto said.

"Skyreas!", Shun yells looking at the statue then it cracks and green light is coming from it.

"You can do it preyas! Finish the transformation on your own", Marucho yells and preyas statue cracks with light blue coming from it.

TIME SKIP

The dimension controllers breaks.

The floor cracks and Marucho falls in it but preyas catches him.

"Hey, nice of you to drop in, pal", Preyas said.

"Preyas its you", Marucho said.

"Hey skyreass!", Shun says.

"Shun! I'd new you'd come!", Skyreas said.

"This means one thing. The final dimension controller must have been destroyed", Wilda said.

"Right", Shun says nodding.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, shun", Skyreas said.

"Yeah, me too", Shun says.

"So!", One of the hydra's heads say,

"Why is!", The second head said.

"Naga and reaper here?", Hydra says and they look at them.

"Long story but there on out sides!", Naruto says shocking them.

"Can we do this later!", Preyas yells.

"This palace is collapsing!", Gorum says.

"We all have to leave right now!", Tigreera says.

"I will carry those ego can't fly", Hydra says.

TIME SKIP

The palace explodes.

"Dan!", Mira yells and looks down saddly.

"Mira", Wilda said.

"Look", Preyas said.

"It's Drago", Gorum says.

Drago is flying out of there.

Dan is standing on Drago. He's injured.

Wilda is flying towards Drago.

"Dan!", Mira yells and jumps out of wildas hand and Dan catches her and they hug.

Naruto is currently taking pictures.

"What are you doing?", Naga said.

"Wait till Runo sees this", Naruto said smiling.

TIME SKIP SUNSET

"Now this is more like it", Dan says seeing a bakugan flying.

"It sure is! I can't believe we pulled it off", Mira said.

"This is what we fought for Mira. Peace in New Vestroia", Dan said.

"Yes but the battles not over yet, we have to go back home to vestal", Mira said.

"But if everyone knows the bakugan are intelligent now. Can't the vestal a stay?", Dan said.

"Yes, as long as we all respect each other and abide by the rules. The bakugan and the vestal a can live together in peace", Drago said.

"Thank you Drago, but I don't think that will be easy", Mira said.

"Prince Hydron and the vexos may have gone back but they won't be gone for long. They'll want to take back new Vestroia", Ace said.

"That's why we're heading back to vestal to spread the word and stop the vexos cold", Baron said.

"We'll bring them to justice for enslaving the bakugan and taking the planet. But we can't do it without Wilda and the others. Can they come with is Drago", Mira said.

"Of course. Of that is what they wish", Drago said.

"I will go with you Mira, anywhere", Wilda said.

"And someone has to keep baron out of trouble", Nemis said.

"I'll go to Drago", Percival says shaking drago's hand.

"It has been an honor", Percival said.

"The honor is mine", Drago says.

"We never did settle the question of who's stronger. You or me? Until we meet again", Percival said.

"I'll be waiting Percival", Drago says and sees a city floating.

"Check it out!", Marucho said.

"Alpha city must be heading home. So we should get going too", Mira said.

Shun and Ace shake hands.

"See you soon shun", Ace said.

"Catch you later", Shun said.

"Master Marucho, I'm gonna miss you", Baton says shaking Marucho's hand.

"Yeah, we're gonna miss you to", Marucho said.

"Same to you Dan, I will never forget brawling at your side", Mira said.

"Me to Mira, good luck", Dan says and they shake haves.

"Hey aren't you to gonna kiss or something?", Naruto said and they both blush with everyone laughing.

It stops when they see the city close to then leaving.

"Looks like you rides taking off?", Dan said

"Ok time to go!", Mira said.

"Everyone, take care!", Mira yells flying away with Wilda.

"Master Dan, dint forget me!", baron yells on Nemis shoulder.

"Well that's that. Guess its time to go home. Hey Drago, can the bakugan come back with us?", Dan said.

"Of course they can", Drsgo says.

"That means Marucho and I can party on planet earth!", Elfin says.

"As if! Marucho and I are best buds!", Preyas says shoving elfin away.

Naruto looks at Naga and Reaper.

"You coming?", Naruto said.

"Yes, but keep the demon away from me", Naga said and Naruto laughs a little.

"No promises", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP. SKIPPING TO  
WHEN THERE HOME

NIGHT TIME

Alice sees lights outside and looks.

"What's was that?", Alice said seeing a portal.

"It's been to long Alice", Hydra said.

Alice looks to her left and sees Naruto and Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid! You guys did it. You guys saved Hydranoid and the others and new Vestroia!", Alice says smiling at Naruto.

"Yeah, we did and we got dropped here", Naruto said.

"It's good to see you again", Hydranoid said.

"Welcome home, Hydranoid", Alice says now holding Hydranoid.

"Forget about me!", Reaper says appearing.

"Reaper?!", Alice says shocked.

"Yeah Naruto saved me", Reaper said.

Alice then hugs Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"It's good to have you guys back", Alice says and Naruto smiles.

"So who is this demon you speak of?", Reaper says and Naruto and Naga stop cold. They see Kurama glaring at Reaper.

"What is tha- what the!", Reaper yells seeing Kurama jumps towards him. Reaper begins running away with Kurama chasing him.

"Help me!", Reaper yells and they laugh.

"Is that a fox?", Hydranoid said.

"Yes he is", Naruto said and Alice kisses his cheek making him blush.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

SIX MONTHS LATER

Naruto, Reaper and Naga are looking at the two Bakugan that are slowly healing.

"There 90% healed", Naga said.

"Good, we'll need them", Naruto said.

There currently looking at Centorrior and Druman.

"You realize the others left with Mira", Reaper said.

"I know, but I'm not leaving yet. When there done healing, we should change there attribute", Naruto said.

Centorrior and Druman twitch.

TIME SKIP. I'LL BE SKIPPING EPISODES.

"Where were you? You haven't revived our messages", Shun said.

"I was bringing two bakugan you destroyed back to life", Naruto said shocking them.

"Who are the bakugan?", Drago said.

"Centorrior and Druman", Naruto said shocking them.

"Those two!", Dan yells at Naruto.

"Yes, they only followed orders by Naga", Naruto said.

There currently in Spectra's ship and there headed for the mother palace.

TIME SKIP

"So this is the place huh spectra", Dan said and there currently at the mother palace.

"Incredible, we're actually inside the vexos nerve center. So cool", Ace said

"I've heard stories of how big it is, but now that I've seen it with my own eyes. Ah man", Baron said.

"Wow, this place is heavenly fortified", Mira said.

"It's to quite. I don't like it", Drago said.

"Better start looking for the bakugan termination system before the vexos realize we're here", Shun said.

"Alright guys, lets go!", Dan says.

"Dan, this place is massive. How do we even know where to start?", Mira said.

"Hey spectra, how about a little help, taking down Zenoheld is a good thing for both if us", Dan said.

"The bet we made was to show you the location of the palace Dan, not to do your dirty work fur you", Spectra said.

"What?", Dan said.

"Come on Spectra", Marucho said.

"It appears that you think we're partners but let me assure you we're not", Spectra said.

"Master Spectra has honored his part of the bargain now get lost!", Gus says.

"I don't understand you guys, we should be united on this", Dan said.

"Your a fool to think we could ever be united on anything. Lets go Gus", Spectra said.

"Yes, master Spectra", Gus says and they disappear.

"Man those guys are jerks", Baron said.

"For sure", Ace said.

"Are you guys really that surprised? Come on, we need to start our search", Mira said.

"Yeah", Dan said.

TIME SKIP

"Ah man it's gotta be around here somewhere", Dan said and there all walking through the palace.

"Dan, we can't just be wandering aimlessly like this", Dan said.

"We're to exposed out here, we could be caught by vexos", Ace said.

"Drago and Ace are right Dan", Mira said.

"Perhaps we could devise a plan", Marucho said.

"If we were Zenoheld, where would we hide the BT system", Shun said.

"Up there, probably", Dan said looking up.

"Where it's really hard to get at", Baron said.

"Quick, lets hop in that", Mira said getting in the vehicle.

They all enter.

"Input destination please", Robot driver said.

"BT system", Naruto said.

"Sorry, you do not have the correct access for that destination", robot says.

"Let me turn something", Mira said and she hacked into it.

"Ok to the BT system and step on it", Dan said and the robots eyes turn red.

"Buckle up cuz here we go!", robot says and there going fast. They begin going up.

TIME SKIP

"Ok not much further", Dan said.

"I can't wait to smash the BT system", Ace said.

"You and me both", Baron said sitting next to Ace.

"This is odd", Drago said.

"It's to quiet", Shun said.

"It's true, we've been zooming around fir a while and we haven't seen even a hint of the vexos anywhere", Mira said.

"Oh no!", Mira said and there's guards up ahead.

"That's why we haven't seen one", Shun said.

"It's an ambush!", Dan yells.

"Get ready to jump!", Ace says and the doors open.

"At this speed?! Are you out if your mind! We'll be the one smashed to pieces!", Marucho yells.

"Calm Shen dude!", Dan says.

"It's the only way! Hang on!", Axe says grabbing Marucho and jumping off.

"Come on!", Shun says and grabbing baron and they jump off.

There headed straight for the guards.

"They seen us. Cone on we've got to get the others a head start!", Mira said taking the wheel.

"Mira, what are you doing?", Dan said.

"I'm gonna plow the car straight into those creeps. You guys have to jump off and run for it while you still can!", Mira said.

"And leave you behind?", Dan said.

"I'll be fine!", Mira said.

"No we're in this together", Dan says and they crash through the guards and hit the wall.

Dan holds onto Mira.

"Are you ok? Next time I drive", Dan said.

"You three hauls!", a guard says.

"Come on! We gotta hurry", Mira says and they leave the car and run.

"Run!", Naruto yells with the guards chasing them.

"I got an idea!", Naruto yells and throws marbles on the ground.

The guards trip in them making them all fall.

TIME SKIP

"Where the heck dies this hall lead to anyway!", Dan says.

"Guys look there!", Mira said pointing to a door up ahead.

"Looks like a way out", Dan said.

They then arrive on a battle field.

"Ahahahah, let me guess. You saved the best for last", Hydron says.

"Hydron", Mira said.

"What do you want, tell us", Dan said

"Now that you asked the pyrus energy would be nice", Hydron said.

"Forget it! Creep!", Dan said.

TIME SKIP AFTER THE BATTLE

"They have the attribute energy!", Naruto yells and Shun and the others run to Dan.

Then suddenly Zenoheld's bakugan blew up.

A video screen appears showing the BT system and its ready.

"Is that!", Dan says.

"The BT System", Spectra says.

"We now have all the attribute energy we need to fully power the bakugan termination system", Zenoheld said then the other vexos appear next to Zenoheld.

"Once the power core has time to fully charge itself new Vestroia will power itself out", Zenoheld said.

"No way!", Dan says.

"Time to say your goodbyes young brawlers, every last living bakugan is about to be snuffed out for good!", Zenoheld says.

"whats happening?", Dan said.

"I'll tell you what. You see all those fancy flashing lights on the screen. That means the six attribute energies have all finished charging up", Hydron said.

"Then that means", Marucho says.

"The BT system is fully functional", Ace says.

"Bulls eye", Lync says.

"Yeah, Yeah. And now all the non mechanical bakugan are gonna die! Ahahahah!", Shadow says.

"You better turn that off! You know what's good for ya!", Dan yells.

"Look at you, making threats! Ahahahahah!", Lync says.

"You just have to face it Dan, you lost. The BT system is locked and loaded and your powerless to stop it", Hydron said.

"Ah you jerk! Come here!", Dan says.

"Dan! Wait, we don't have time for this! We have to get to new Vestroia!", Drago says.

"But that's where the BT system is, shouldn't you be headed the other way!", Baron said.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing. I have to fight while in still alive!", Drago.

"Drago... Is right", Naga said surprising them.

"Looks like we're going on a trip", Dan said.

"So it seems, lets go", Spectra says and they teleport out if there.

TIME SKIP

"So this is it huh?", Dan said.

"It's impenetrable, trust me Dan I tried", Shun said.

"Well if we can't this nut then we gotta gather up ever single bakugan in new Vestroia", Dan said.

"Every single bakugan! Impossible!", Marucho says.

"You bet, we'll take them back to earth with us using the dimension transport system on Spectra's ship", Dan said.

"Are you serious?!", Mira said.

"I don't remember agreeing to use my ship for an evacuation. Still I suppose in my best interest to protect all the bakugan", Spectra said.

"We better hurry up guys, before we left I timed this with the timer on mother palace", Baron said loung at the timer.

"Man, looks like we don't have much time!", Ace says.

"Lets hurry!", Naruto yells.

They begin to collect all the bakugan.

"We're running out of time!", Baron says.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we can save them all", Mira said.

"Mira, we'll just keep going until we can get as many as we can. We can't just give up!", Dan says.

"Hurry up! We only got about a minute left guys", Baron says.

"I know", Dan says.

"Hey Dan, if we wait any longer Drago and the others. There won't be time for them to escape", Shun said.

Dan makes a fist angrily.

They all run outside.

"Hey guys! Time to split!", Dan said.

"Hold in Dan, we haven't saved everyone yet", Drago said.

"I know buddy, but we're totally out of time", Dam said.

"Are you telling us to leave the others behind?", Percival said.

"I don't like it either guys but we got no choice here!", Dan says.

"Nemis! If we don't go back now, you guys are gonna be ghosts!", Baron said.

"I understand", Nemis said.

The bakugan go in a table.

"Ok, I'll transport you now", Spectra said.

"Hold on a sec! Where's Drago!", Preyas says.

"What he's gone!", Naruto says.

"I heard him say he want gonna leave anyone behind", Percival said.

"That idiot!", Naga yells going after Drago.

"Drago wait!", Dan says seeing Drago leave.

"I'm sorry Dan I can't leave knowing others will be left behind", Drago said.

"Drago you did your best, no ones going to blame you!", Dan says.

"Hey spectra. Can you transport that are here for now", Marucho said.

"Alright then", Soextra said and he transports the other expect Naga, Reaper, Drago and Helios.

"Thanks alot, I'm sure Drago will be right along", Marucho said.

"Looks like Drago isn't the only one, who has decided to remain behind", Soectea said.

"Many have already given there lives to save the bakugan race from extinction. The wise and noble novilian and Wayvern, not to mention the six ancient soldiers. If I give up now then the sacrifice will be in vain", Drago said.

"Drago!", Dan says then Naga rams into Drago.

"You're a fool Drago!", Naga yells.

The others come outside.

Naga and Drago stare at each other.

"Are you an idiot, stop acting like a hero! The other bakugan are dead, there's no point! You and I still have a score to settle! I'm not allowing you to kill yourself and get out of it that easily!", Naga said.

"Out of my way!", Drago said.

"You come back to earth with me now or we battle it out till the end right here!", Naga says.

"Rawhhhhhh!", Drafo says angrily.

Then suddenly they transform into there real forms.

"What's going on?!", Naga said.

"We're back to normal", Drago said.

"Thirty seconds and counting guys!", Baron says.

"We have to leave buddy! Only thirty seconds left!", Dan yells.

"I only need half that time to finish you", Naga said.

"Naga, I don't have time for your nonsense", Drago said.

"What if I help you destroy that thing. We'll smash it to a million pieces!", Naga says flying down to the BT system.

"Very well, if we destroy it. I'll fight you", Drsgo said also flying down.

"I'm coming to, we also have a score to settle!", Hekios says flying down as well.

"Make sure you aim at the same spot as me", Drsgo says.

"You make sure Drago! I'm always dead on!", Naga said.

"Shooting Dragon!", Drsgo yells firing a fire blast hitting it.

"Dark Cannon!", Naga yells firing a blast.

"Chaos Lock Cannon!", Helios yells firing his blast.

All three attacks hit. But nothing worked.

"What!", Drago said.

"Impossible! I was at full power!", Naga said.

"Unbelievable! Even together they couldn't put a scratch on that thing", Mira said.

"I told you guys", Shun said.

"Fifteen seconds left!", Baron yells.

"Lets try this!", Drago says and try's to lift it.

"Are you crazy!", Helios says.

But Drago begins to left it and fly in the air.

"What the", Naga said and after he's up in space it explodes.

But it seems to be being absorbed.

"Naga/ Helios are you ok", Both spectra and Naruto say and the others are with them.

"Don't worry, we're fine", Helios says.

"I guys the BT system wasn't activated after all you guys", Shun said.

"It would appear that it didn't", Spectra said.

"Dragon did it! He stopped the BT system!", Mira says.

"Then why, if he's fine why didn't Drago come back down yet?!", Dan says.

"Maybe master Drago had to", Baron says.

"Sacrifice himself to save the others", Marucho says and Dan had tears in his eyes.

"He's not dead", Naga said drawing there attention.

"I can feel it, he's defiantly not dead and stronger", Naga said.

"Look up there!", Ace says and Drago flys down.

"Drago! Drago your alive!", Dan yells.

"Dan!", Drago says.

"Drago!", Dan says.

Everyone runs to him.

"I thought you didn't make it buddy!", Dan says.

"I'm sorry I worried you", Drago says.

"It looks like you've evolved again", Dan says.

"Yes, it would appear I have", Drago said.

"You look like you've been pumping iron!", Baron said.

"Yeah, you're looking super buff!", Mira says.

"Finally, its time!", Naga said.

"It seems that new Vestroia is ok now. Good, very good", Drago said.

"I don't care!", Naga said.

"Naga", Drago said.

"You just keep evolving like you can gain the advantage on me! I'll show them I'm stronger", Naga said.

"It never ends with you?", Drago says.

Drago and Naga starts each other down.

"So what will you do, Keith", Mira said sticking out her hand but spectra knocks it aside.

"Keith why?", Mira said.

"Hey Spectra", Dan said.

"Mira I told you when we started this not to mistake is for partners didn't I. I work alone", Spectra says.

"But Keith", Mira said and spectra turns and walks away.

"Time to go Helios!", Soextra says and disappears.

"Spectra! Come on can't we all just get along!", Dan yells.

"Just wait Drago! Next time we meet I'm gonna pound you into the ground!", Helios says.

"Until then", Drago said.

"I am the ultimate bakugan!", Helios says and flys to the ship.

"Now Drago! It's time to settle this!", Naga yells.

"Yes, it's time to find out who is the strongest", Drago said.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN OR NARUTO

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Silent Naga!", Naruto yells throwing his bakugan.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Helix Dragonoid!", Dan yells throwing his bakugan.

Both Naga and Drago stare at each other.

There in a rocky terrain like where Drago fights Helios in there final fight when spectra lost he joined the battle brawlers.

"So who will win?! Naga or Drago!", Naruto yells smiling.

"I have been waiting for this!", Naga yells.

"Ability activate! Dark Cannon!", Naruto yells and Naga opens his mouth charging a black beam and fires.

"Ability activate! Dragon Hummer!", Dan yells and Drago is covered by red energy.

Drago is currently dodging the beams.

"It's only a matter of time before I hit you!", Naga yells while he keeps firing the beams.

"Fusion Ability activate! Overlord Destructor!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a giant red beam like a cero from bleach. Sounds just like it as well. The attack hits a Drago is falling.

Naga flys up and punches Drago in the face. Naga grabs Drago's arm.

"Ability activate! Chidori!", Naruto yells and Naga electrocutes Drago.

"Rawhhhhhhhhh!", Drago yells in pain.

Naga then grabs Drago's tail and spins him around and throws him down. Drago hits the ground. Drago begins getting up but Naga lands on him and his foot lands on Drago's head.

"I told you I'm the ultimate bakugan, Drago!", Naga says.

"Gate card open! Judgment Day!", Naruto yells and chains start to wrap around Drago.

"Not so fast! Ability activate! Firim Tornado! This should nullify your gate card!", Dan yells and a flame tornado appears.

Drago rises from the flames and roars.

"Great counter!", Marucho yells from the side lines with the others next to him.

"Ability activate! Galactic Dragon!", Dan yells and Drago fires a blast at Naga which Naga blocks but was punched in the face by Drago.

Drago rams Naga into a rock. Drago begins to punch him. Naga turns into a ball and heads back to Naruto.

"I'll win this one!", Naga says angrily.

"Naga, let us stop this pointless fight!", Drago yells turning into a ball and going back towards Dan.

"Never! I'm the ultimate Bakugan!", Naga yells.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Drago!", Dan yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Silent Naga!", Naruto yells.

"Ability activate! Galactic Dragon!", Dan yells and Drago fires another fire blast at Naga.

"Ability activate! Omega Shield!", Naruto yells and a shield forms around Naga blocking the blast.

"Fusion ability activate! Dragon Phalanx!", Dan yells and Drago creates a flame ball in his hands. Drago fires the blast.

"Double ability activate! Flying Rajin plus Supreme Slash!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears in a white flash dodging the blast. Naga appears in front of Drago and slashes him. Naga goes for another slash but Drago grabs the sword and breaks it shocking Naruto and Naga. Both jump back.

"Ability activate! Rainbow rasengan!", Naruto yells and Naga runs towards Drago holding a rasengan.

"Ability activate! Helix shield!", Drago yells and Drago blocks the attack.

"Lets finish this Drago!", Dan yells.

"My pleasure!", Drago says.

"Lets finish this Naga!", Naruto yells.

"I'm going to destroy you Drago!", Naga yells and touches the Silent Core piece surprising them. Naga begins powering up.

"Naga what are you doing!", Drago yells.

"I will destroy you!", Naga yells using more of the silent core pieces power.

"Naga...", Naruto said worried.

"Gate card open! Land pressure!", Dan yells.

Naga is slowly going to the ground.

"Ability activate! Dark eruption!", Naruto yells and Naga releases a giant explosion of dark energy that destroys the gate card.

"What?!", Drago yells.

"Double ability activate! Dark Cannon plus Chidori!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a black lightning cannon hitting Drago. Drago turns into a ball and heads back to Dan.

"Drago!", Dan yells and both if there life gauges are half.

"That was a powerful combo", Dan said picking Drago up.

"This battle to see who's the strongest has been fun!", Dan yells.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Silent Naga!", Naruto yells and throws Naga. Naga appears and roars.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Helix Dragonoid!", Dan yells.

"This is it Drago!", Naga yells.

FAIRY TAIL-THE ULTIMATE FINAL BATTLE THEME

Both charge at each other and both of there right fists connect making everyone feel the air push against them.

They begin to throw fast punches that connect.

Naga kicks Drago in the stomach pushing him back then Drago punches Naga in the face. Naga punches Drago in the stomach. Drago grabs Naga's tail and slams him into the ground then Naga gives Drago a right uppercut. Naga throws a right punch but Drago catches it with his left hand. Drago throws a right punch but Naga catches it with his left hand.

"I will destroy you!", Naga yells.

"It's time to finish this!", Naruto yells and both jump back.

"Ability activate! Silent Impact!", Naruto yells and Naga's orb glows dark and Naga begins to creat a black ball in his hands. The ball gets bigger and Naga fires his strongest blast at Drago.

"Ability activate! Dragon Phalanx!", Dan yells and Drago fires a red blast at Naga. Both attacks connect.

"I will not lose!", Naga yells and his blast becomes bigger and and starts pushing Drago's back.

"Naga, you still dint understand!", Drago yells.

"What do you mean!", Naga says not understanding.

"Fighting for revenge and for yourself does not give someone true strength! But by fighting for your friends and to protect people will give you true strength!", Drago yells and his blast becomes larger then Naga's.

"Impossible! Not again! I can't lose again!", Naga yells them was engulfed by the blast.

"Naga!", Naruto yells.

The blast ends and shows Naga's on his knees and hands on the ground.

"I... Lost again...", Naga said and there life gauge goes to zero.

Drago walks over to Naga and sticks out his hand. Naga knocks it aside.

"I don't need you're help!", Naga yells.

TIME SKIP ON EARTH

"Is he ok?", Alice said seeing Naga looking out the window.

"He lost to Drago again, he needs time to think", Naruto said.

"Can fighting for someone make you stronger?", Naga thinks.

Kurama is looking at Naga sadly.

"Kurama's sad because of Naga not playing with him", Naruto said petting Kurama.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 45

Naruto is at Marucho's home. He's been working three whole days on creating a battle gear for Naga.

"Done!", Naruto yells hitting one last button and small white pieces appear and connect to creat a bakugan gear.

"This is the strongest bakugan gear!", Naruto said.

"How?", Keith said siting next to Naruto. He helped creat the bakugan gear for Naga. Naruto smiles.

"This bakugan gear can evolve with the user", Naruto said shocking Keith.

"I never new it could do that?", Keith said.

"It can't but I changed it a little by using the phantom gear and some Vestal technology. Now it can evolve with the user and once it does it becomes even stronger", Naruto said smiling.

"I am impressed I never thought you were capable of this. So where is Naga?", Keith said.

"He wants some time alone. He's at Alice's house. He lost after al to Drago maybe he's thinking that having friends and protecting someone can give a person strength", Naruto said.

"So what will you call the battle gear?", Keith said.

"Hmmmmm, how about Supreme Twin cannons", Naruto said.

The battle gear looks but it will have two cannon's on Naga's shoulders.

"That will work", Keith said.

"So is Drago's bakugan gear finished?", Naruto said and Keith nods.

"Yes it's finished and it works with Drago", Keith said.

"Good", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP AT HOME

"What was that?", Naruto said with Naga on his shoulder. They go outside and find Alice holding a glove and it looks like there was a battle.

"Alice, what wrong?", Naruto said running next to her. Something falls out of the glove and its a memory card.

TIME SKIP

Michael is looking at the data on the memory card. He's at a computer with Naruto and Alice behind him.

"Alice, where exactly did you find this data?", Michael says looking at the designs.

"Uh why? What's wrong?", Alice said.

"This is vestal technology", Michael says surprising them.

"Hey Alice, that glove looks like Lync's?", Naruto said.

"Naruto, Alice, we have to tell Dan and the others immediately, they need to see this", Michael says.

"Yes of course", Alice said.

TIME SKIP

"This is the raw data and blue prints for professor clays alternative", Keith said.

"Alternative? What's that Keith?", Dan said.

"It's a lethal weapon that can destroy entire galaxy's and the lives within", Keith said.

"You're kidding", Drago said shocked.

"They must be making this thing right now!", Dan says.

"Father!", Mira says shocked of clay doing this.

"How did you get this?", Keith said looking at Alice ok the screen.

"Lync left it behind for me to find", Alice said sadly.

"Lync?", Keith said surprised.

"Yes, but I dint think he's...", Alice said.

"I see", Keith said.

"This data suggests its unfinished. But they are defiantly well on there way", Marucho said.

"Well then", Runo said.

"We're still safe", Julie said.

"Not for long it looks like in order to finish the alternative they need the DNA code and battle gear data that we have", Keith said.

"That means the Vexos will be coming for them soon! Is that right?", Dan said.

"That is correct", Keith said.

"Then we'll be waiting for them", Dan says.

"Dan...", Runo said.

"These guys just never learn, we're ready. What do you say Drago?", Dam said looking on his right shoulder at Drago.

"I'm ready", Drago says.

"We're all ready Dan!", Marucho said.

"Wait I think I can save Lync!", Naruto yells surprising them.

"What?", Keith said.

"When I was outside Naga told me some portal was opened. I think I can open it again with Naga's help!", Naruto says and runs out the door.

"Where is it?", Naruto said and Naga shows him where it's at.

"Can you open it again?", Naruto said.

"Yes, stabs back", Naga said and a black portal appears. A bright light appears blinding then and when it's gone they see an unconscious Lync and Volt.

"Help me take them to the hospital", Naruto says and Alice nods. She teleports them to a hospital that's close to Marucho's house.

"It will be some time until they wake up", the doctor said and Naruto nods.

"Good there alive but there bakugan are destroyed", Naruto said.

SO WHAT SO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

Volt is out of bed and is ability to leave the hospital when he saw Naruto standing at the door way.

"Your lucky I saved you guys", Naruto said.

"Thanks, why did you save me?", Volt said.

"Well I was trying to save Lync but I didn't know you were in there as well, your going to look for your bakugan, are you", Naruto said and Volt nods.

"Ok", Naruto said and a portal appears.

"Walk through and you'll be in new Vestroia. You will be close to your bakugan", Naruto said and handed Volt and black ball with a button.

"Press it and you'll go back to Vestal", Naruto said.

"Thanks", Volt says and walks through the portal and it closes.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 48

Shadow and Mylene are inside Marucho's home.

"Seriously! Who lives in a place like this! How much room dies a runt need!", Shadow yells inside a room.

"Nice dance moves pal", Someone says.

"My your own business! Uh who said that?", Shadow says and Dan and the others appear.

"That would be me fancy feet", Dan says and Shadow backs up and behind him is a big water fountain.

"Do you think you can beat me!", Shadow says and unknown to him someone rises from the water behind him and he's holding a Kunai.

"Are you sure?", Naruto says behind Shadow shocking him and holds a Kunai to his neck.

"I was taught the art of silence by my grand father", Naruto said.

"Hold it right there!", Mylene says holding Mira hostage.

Naruto lets go of shadow not wanting to endanger Mira more.

"Now for the last time, hand over the battle gear data and the DNA code", Mylene says.

"Forget it Mylene!", Dan says.

"If I were you I would be more worried about protecting your precious Mira here, you got that guys", Mylene says and both Naruto and Keith share a glance.

"You win. Don't hurt her, I'll give you the data", Keith said.

TIME SKIP

There walking down the hall way.

Shadow is smiling at the others while Naruto and Keith are in front.

"Yeah keep smiling Shadow Prove!", Dan says walking behind with the others.

"Dan calm down", Runo said.

Naruto and Keith share a glance.

They then go die an elevator.

"When did you become so weak Spectra? In the old days you wouldn't even have bated an eye at a hostage sister or not", Mylene says.

"His name is Keith now, my brother isn't the same person you used to know", Mira says.

"You used to be, like minded Spectra. We had the same desire for power, what happened?", Mylene said.

"I guess I came to a realization", Keith said.

"What?!", Mylene says not understanding.

"I recognized that I was being foolish just like you are now", Keith says and Naruto chuckles.

"Burnnnnn!", Naruto says.

Mylene than points her blade at Keith and he doesn't even flinch.

"Keith watch out!", Mira says worriedly.

"Easy Mylene, take a chill pill, we still need him to show us where that data is", Shadow said and Naruto looks at him.

"Can I ask you a serious question", Naruto said drawing there attention.

"What?", Shadow says.

"Why do you wear nail polish? And laugh like a crazy guy. Did your parents drop you on your head when you were a baby?", Naruto says and Shadow's eye twitches.

"Why you! I'll destroy y-", Shadow is cut off by a fox coming out of Naruto's coat.

"What the?", Shadow says.

"Kurama that's the guy who attacked Alice. Get him!", Naruto says and Kurama growls and jumps out of Naruto's coat and grabs onto Shadows face and scratches him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get it off? Get it off!", Shadow yells then Kurama bites him where no man wants to be bitten at. Shadow falls to his knees and screams while both hands holding his crotch. Everyone flinched at that even Keith.

"Why!", Shadow yells not understanding why a fox had to bite him there.

"... So that's why Naga doesn't like Kurama", Drago says finally getting it.

"Enough with this foolishness! Tell your pet to stop and Shadow stop acting like a baby and start acting like a man!", Mylene says.

"That little demon bit me at the place that makes me a man!", Shadow yells back and Kurama glares at him. Shadow freaks out and hides behind Mylene. Kurama jumps back in Naruto's coat. Naruto is wearing the akatsuki coat with red clouds.

"Good boy", Naruto says petting Kurama.

They finally get to the bottom.

They walk off while Shadow still is in pain.

Naruto, Keith, Mira, Mylene and Shadow step on a pad.

"This is where your keeping the data?", Mylene says.

"Just looks like a big empty room to me? Better not be messing with us there pal", Shadow says recovering. But now has a fear of foxes.

"He wouldn't do that", Mira said.

Then suddenly there all transported to inter space.

AT INTER SPACE

"Where are we!", Mylene says.

"Enough Spectra! You get us out of here! Right now!", Shadow yells at Spectra.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do that. I have no control from inside this realm", Keith said.

"Say what?!", Shadow yells.

"Then, is this... A virtual reality?", Mylene says.

"That's exactly right", Marcho says somewhere.

"You're now inside bakugan interspace a virtual reality environment created for bakugan battles. Your in my world now so get ready to brawl", Marucho says.

"I love it, Keith is the master of the fake out aw man he even had me fooled", Dan says.

"Very impressive indeed", Drago says.

"Listen guys we don't have to fight, what if you switched sides and joined us? You have to realize the Zenoheld's plan is crazy and down right evil", Mira says.

"Just put a sock in it, we may be stuck in here but I'm not gonna listen to this!", Shadow says.

"But I...", Mira says.

"No more jibber jabber, its time to battle! Ahahahahah!", Shadow says.

"And just to make things way more interesting why not put a little wager on things. Win the battle and we'll leave the Vexos and join you", Mylene says.

"Don't get to excited, there's no way we're gonna lose", Shadow says.

"Ok, but if we win you join my team Shadow, it's always fun to have a little crazy in the team", Naruto says.

"Spectra is now ready", Spectra says putting on his mask and coat.

"This will be a good chance to test my battle gear", Naruto says.

"Gauntlet power strike!", all four yells activating there gauntlets.

"Gate card set! Darkus Mac Spider! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!", Shadow yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise Pyrus Helios MK 2!", Spectra yells.

"You know something, I never did like you Spectra and now I'm gonna show you and you to Naruto just how much!", Shadow says.

"Are you serious?", Naruto says.

"Gate card open! Phantom forfeit!", Shadow yells and Helios begins turning to stone.

"Ahahahah! Time to feel the burn Helios! You want it regular or extra crispy!", Shadow says.

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, go aquas Macubass!", Mylene yells.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand, Silent Naga!", Naruto yells.

"Ability activate! ABSIDS!", Mylene yells and smaller robot's come off of Macubass.  
They begin firing lasers at Naga.

Naga is just taping his foot disappointed.

"What?! It's not working!", Mylene says shocked.

"Time to test it!", Naruto yells pressing buttons on his gauntlet.

"Supreme Twin Cannons", the gauntlet says and white pieces appear and connect to create a square bakugan gear.

"Battle Gear Boost!", Naruto yells throwing it.

It looks like a triangle on Nagas back with two cannons coming out of the two sides.

"Battle Gear ability activate! Seeking Blasts!", Naruto yells.

"Take this!", Naga yells and the two cannons fire beams going towards Macubass.

Macubass dodges.

"Is that all you got!", Mylene yells.

"Look!", Naruto says and Mylene's eyes widen seeing the beams turn around and hit Macubass in the back.

"Ability activate! ABSIDS TR 2!", Mylene yells and small robots detach from Macubass and fire lasers at Naga again.

"Battle gear ability activate! Prism Sheild!", Naruto yells and the tip on the top of the battle gear fires a beam up and it then stops in midair and fires three beams and hits the ground. It then closes the space between the beams and Naga is inside. The shield absorbed the lasers and fire it right back at the small robots destroying them.

"You bore me!", Naga says.

Naruto sees that Spectra beat Shadow.

"Don't interfere", Naruto said.

"Do you honestly think you can take me down by your self, I thought Spectra was the arrogant one!", Mylene says.

"Battle gear ability activate! Bullet bombs!", Naruto yells and Naruto fires five balls and they stop in midair. They all then go towards Macubass and attach to it and explodes.

"Lets end this", Naruto said.

"Battle gear ability activate! Rocket Blasts!", Naruto yells and Naga fires to big blasts heading for Macubass.

"Ability activate! Saber Barracuda!", Mylene yells and Macubass cuts the rockets in half making am explosion.

"Battle gear ability activate! Dragon End Explosionly!", Naruto yells and Naga charges up a big blast.

"Now Macubass!", Mylene yells and it fires a light blue beam heading towards Naga.

"Fire!", Naruto yells and the black beam overpowers Macubass. There's an explosion and when it disappears it shows the top half of Macubass missing. The legs then falls to the ground.

"Oh no!", Mylene yells shocked at loosing.

"I win", Naga says going back to Naruto.

"His could I have lost, I don't understand", Mylene says shocked.

Keith walks towards Mylene.

"Mylene, you were right. We used to have the same desire, we both wanted power but I learned something from the brawlers. It's that true power lies in friend ship and team work", Keith says taking off his mask.

"Friend... Ship", Naga thinks.

"And you can be apart of that if you want. We are ready to welcome you in, isn't that right Mira", Keith says.

"Yes Keith", Mira says.

"Gee Keith, what a beautiful and touching speech that was, unfortunately it's made me want to fight you even more!", Mylene says taking out a ball.

"I failed my mission and I lost the battle so I have to end this on my terms, maybe that sound like sour grapes to you but I ca-", Mylene was cut off by Naruto moving fast and punching her in the stomach.

Mylene drops the ball and Naruto picks it up and crushes it.

"That won't work", Naruto says shocking her.

"So, what to join my team Shadow?", Naruto says looking at Shadow.

"(Sign) fine!", Shadow says shocking Mylene.

"Shadow, what are you doing you traitor!", Mylene says.

"Hey, I lost the bet and I want to see the looks on Hydron's and Zenoheld's faces when they see me on the brawlers side", Shadow says smiling.

"So, want to join us. You don't even have to fight against Zenoheld's but you can't fight us either", Naruto says sticking out his hand.

"Fine, I won't attack you or the brawlers! I'll... Join you", Mylene says looking away.

Naruto then ruffles her hair.

"Good girl", Naruto says and Mylene's eye twitches and she hits Naruto on the top of the head.

"Ow!", Naruto yells crouching on the ground holding his head with fake tears in his eyes.

"You're mean!", Naruto says and Mylene looks and sees Kurama looking at Mylene.

"What do you want?", Mylene says and Kurama jumps in  
Mylene's arms and licks her cheek.

"You have to be kidding me... I now get it, Kurama likes girls better than boys", Naruto says and Kurama glares at Shadow and Naruto.

"Run fir your lives!", Naruto yells and both he and Shadow run from an angry Kurama.

TIME SKIP

"This will be your new bakugan, say hello to Darkus Centorrior", Naruto says.

"So your my new partner, I heard from Naruto you laugh like a crazy guy", Centorrior says and Shadow glares at Naruto.

"Where is my partner!", Subterra Druman says.

"You'll meet him soon", Naruto said.

There in Lync's room and he wakes up.

"What happe- what the! Naruto, Shadow!", Lync yells and Reaper goes in his face.

"I'm your new partner! Ventus Reaper!", Reaper says.

"Awesome!", Lync says hiding Reaper.

"These will be your new cloths!", Naruto says showing them the akatsuki robes.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, this will be the final chapter for this season then off to Gundalian Invaders. Oh and forgot to mention Naga doesn't have those long finger nails when he fought drago with the full silent core in season 1.

Chapter 12

Naruto is in the room with the others.

Julie, Runo and Mira enter.

"Hey everyone it's cake time!", Julie says.

"Cake time?", Dan said.

"I didn't know this would happen?", Baron said.

"Ta da!", Runo says showing the cake.

"What the?", Dan said.

"Alright cake time!", Mira and Julie say and the bakugan are standing on the cake.

"The cake looks good!", Shadow says drooling but then Naruto smacks him in the back of the head.

"Don't even try it", Naruto said and Shadow looks down sadly.

"What's going on?", Naga said getting off of Naruto's shoulder and landing on the cake.

"This is too awesome", Baron says.

"Why so glum guys? We wanted to throw a party for Keith, Helios, Centorrior, Druman, Lync, Shadow and Mylene to say", Drago says.

"Welcome to the family you guys!", Mira, Runo and Julie say.

They all look at Shadow, Mylene, Lync, Keith and Helios.

They smile except Mylene who has a small smile but turns away.

They laugh.

"Humans can be so silly!", Helios says on Keith's shoulder.

"Come on, don't be such a downer Helios!", Runo says.

"Yeah, no one likes a party popper", Julie says.

"I'm not a poppy anything!", Helios yells and Runo and Julie laugh.

"Girls!", Helios says turning to a ball and getting off a Keith's shoulder.

"Man my mouth is watering", Dan says looking at the cake close with the bakugan standing on it. They all panic.

"Run for your lives, he'll eat us all!", Reaper yells and they all scatter.

"Dibs on the strawberry", Dan says about to touch the cake but Runo knocks or away.

"Hey you! Um how rude. We can't start without Keith and Helios", Runo says.

"Sorry", Dan said.

TIME SKIP

"He did what! That fool!", Naruto yells finding out Keith left with Helios to attack the palace.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 51

"It's time to go", Michael says helping make a way for them using the same way Mylene and Shadow came here with.

"Ready drago", Dan says.

"Absolutely", Drago says.

Drago than opens a portal.

"Lets hit it guys", Dan says.

"Good luck everyone", Runo says.

"Huh?", Dan said.

"We'll stay here and hold down the fort", Runo says.

"My lady", Tigerra says.

"Runo", Dan says.

"Are you guys sure", Mira says.

"Listen guys, its good to know you've got our backs wherever you are", Dan says.

"Thanks Dan", Runo said.

"Now it's time to get brawling", Julie says.

"I'm coming to!", Alice says.

"Are you sure", Naruto said and Alice looks at Naruto.

"Yes I'm sure, I want to help you guys", Alice says.

They all start walking throught the portal except Julie, Runo and Mylene.

AT MOTHER PALACE

"What the heck happened here?", Dan says and they all see the mother palace destroyed.

"I never seen such devastation", Shun says.

"What the?", Ace says

And they look up and see a battle going on.

"Is that the alternative!", Marucho says seeing it.

"Aw man!", Dan says.

"It gigantic!", Shun says.

"I never new it could be that big!", Shadow says.

"This is bad!", Lync says.

"Look its Helios and Vulcan", Ace says.

"There's no point in standing around, it's time to rock!", Dan says and they all activate there Gauntlets.

"Gauntlet power strike!", they all yell.

"Lets do this Drago!", Dan says.

"You bet!", Drago says and turns into a ball and Dan grabs him.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!", they all yell throwing there bakugan's.

"It will be quite nice to be battling along side Naga", Centorrior says and Druman nods.

"It's time we join the fight!", Naruto yells.

TIME SKIP

Both Helios and Vulcan are grabbed by varbroses arms and there powering up to fire at them.

"Battle gear ability activate! Seeking Blasts!", Naruto yells and two blasts hits the arms letting them loose.

"Naruto!", Keith says.

"Sorry we're late!", Dan says.

"Better late then never!", Keith says.

"Ability activate! Dragon hummer!", Dan yells and Drsgo is covered by red energy and cuts to cannons off.

"Master Spectra, what's he...", Gus says not knowing about Keith joining the battle brawlers.

"I'll explain later! Just know we're now fighting on the same side!", Spectra says.

"Ok fellas lets smash this thing!", Dan says.

"I never thought I see the day, but if we have a common enemy then", Gus says.

"One more time Helios!", Spectra says.

"With pleasure!", Helios says firing his turrets.

"You to Naga!", Naruto yells and Naga fires his blasts.

They hit the alternative making an explosion.

"Time to bring it Vulcan!", Gus says.

And Vulcan fires two blasts destroying one of varbroses arms.

"Lets see what other kinds of damage we can do", Helios says and they fire at the command center but it was blocked by a shield.

"Hammer knuckle!", Gus yells and Vulcan fires his fist at the command center but it was blocked by a energy shield.

"It has a shield!", Spectra says.

"Them we'll just have to smash through it!", Dan yells.

"Out turn Ingram! Come shadow wing bakugan trap slash! Double ability activate!", Shun yells and Ingram is riding on a bakugan trap and attacking the alternative.

Then the cannons lock on them and one of them are locked on Naga. It fires a huge blast at Naga.

"Battle Gear ability activate! Prism Shield!", Naruto yells and there trapped in a diamond shape shield. The blast hits the shield and it fires right back destroying the cannon. The battle gear goes back to Naruto.

"That blast was strong", Naruto says.

The others stopped the blast that was heading for Drago.

"It's not done yet! Zenoheld won't give up without a fight!", Mira says.

The cannons focus on them.

"Oh no!", Elfin says.

"Here we go again!", Marchuo says.

"I got this one!", Baron yells and activates his ability powering up the others except Naga since he doesn't have an attribute.

"Galactic dragon!", Drago  
Yells firing a blast.

"Ability activate! Death Trident!", Alice yells and Hydra fires three blasts.

"Tri gunner!", Percival yells firing a blast.

"Fire chest!", Wilda yells firing a blast and they block the blasts from the cannon.

Then suddenly the alternative is repairing itself.

The alternative opens up releasing so many robots.

"I can't believe it...", Mira says shocked.

"He completely repaired himself!", Marucho says.

"And them some!", Shun says.

"He's even stronger then before!", Ace says.

"Zenoheld!", Spectra yells.

"Ahahahah! There's no way you can win!", Zenoheld says.

"He's right! That thing is indestructible!", Baron says.

"Everything has a weak point just have to find it, ready Drago", Dan says.

"More than ever", Dragon says.

"Brawlers, Akatsuki charge!", Dan yells and they charge.

All the robots fire ladders and they begin destroying them.

"Double ability activate! Chidori plus Dark cannon!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a black lightning cannon destroying some of the robots.

More robots appear.

"That reminds me, something Hydron said about Alice girl and that Naruto", Zenoheld says and smiles.

The cannons aim at Hydranoid.

Fire!", Zenoheld yells and they fire at Hydranoid.

"Ability activate! Flying Rajin!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears by a white flash and appears in front of Hydranoid.

"Ability activate! Omega Shield!", Naruto yells and a shield appears in front of Naga blocking the blast.

The main cannon fires and goes right through Naga's shield hitting Naruto and Naga.

"Naruto!", Alice yells.

50 of the robots focus there blasts on Naga and Naruto. Naga has his hands up and blocking the blasts but being hurt in the process.

"Naruto!", Alice yells with tears in her eyes.

The main cannon fires again and hits them.

"Naruto, Naga!", Dan yells.

The anime clears showing an injured Naga. But where's Naruto?

Alice sees Naruto floating in midair and his body hurt badly. Alice catches him.

Alice then starts to cry and Naruto puts his fans to her face.

"Don't cry, we're in the middle of a battle", Naruto says with a hurt smile.

Naga is looking at Naruto. Naga looks at his hands and starts remembering the first time he met Naruto and all the times he was with him. He remembers what Drago said. Naga's eyes widen finally understanding.

"I have been such a fool, all I have done, I'm sorry Drago, Wayvern and... I'm sorry Naruto", Naga says says and Naruto sits up and smiles at Naga shocking him.

"Don't sweat it! The past is the past! It doesn't matter anymore your my partner and nothing will chance that! We are friends!", Naruto says smiling and stands up.

"Friends...", Naga says and looks at his right hand and makes a fist then opens it again.

"Naruto and Drago are right!", Naga says and then grabs the silent core in his chest drawing Naruto's, Alice, hydra, Centorrior, Druman, Reaper, Shadow, Drago and everyone else's attention.

"I don't need this to make me strong! I will rely on my own power! Rawhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naga roars and rips out the silent core piece and crushes it shocking everyone.

"I will protect my friends! I will protect Naruto!", Naga yells and glows bright white.

"He's evolving!", Naruto says smiling.

"Naga", Centorrior and Druman say.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naga roars and his body changes. He has the same wings when he had the silent core within him when he faced Drago in season 1. But there smaller about the size as Helix Dragonoid and he has six of them. Three wings on each side of him. His head looks the same as when he faced Drago in season one but he has the same long horn on his head like Drago's but its white. He has a diamond on his chest like Drago but its red. His tail has spikes on it that leads up to his wings and stops before it touches the wings.

"I feel the power! I am no longer Silent Naga! I am Titan Naga!", Naga roars. Naga sticks out his hand and Naruto walks on it. Naga puts Naruto on his shoulder.

"What the?", Naruto says seeing his ability card glowing and when it's done his eyes widen then he smiles.

"Ability activate! Six War Beams!", Naruto yells and six sphere's appear looking like biju bombs. There about the size of Naga's rasengan.

"Fire!", Naruto yells and all six sphere's fire black beams. It starts ripping through the robots like there nothing. The beams start moving and wiping out more.

WHERE CLAY IS

"How is this possible, he's wiping out so many. The alternative can't keep up with creating more robots", Clay says shocked.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"Ability activate! Extreme Speed!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears and appears next to Drago.

"It's not as fast as flying Raijin but more powerful", Naga says and some of the cannons on the alternative blow up.

"How did you do that?", Drago says shocked.

"This new ability wasnt teleportation, it was Speed", Naruto says smiling.

Naruto then takes out his battle gear but it looks different, it looks like a square and he smiles.

"Battle gear boost!", Naruto yells throwing the battle gear.

"Six cannons of destruction!", Naruto yells and six cannons appear on Titan naga.

"Battle gear ability activate! Six chaos blasts!", Naruto yells and all cannons fire black beams and they fuse making a bigger blast. The alternatives main cannon fire and both blast collide but Naga's goes right through the alternatives blasts destroying the cannon but was quickly repaired.

Then Spectra uses a new battle gear.

Helios blasts a hole through the alternative.

Spectra and Mira enter.

TIME SKIP

Naruto sees Hydron and his bakugan facing the command center where Zenoheld is at.

Three robots fire at Hydron and Dryoid.

Dryoid was hit two times but it did nothing.

Naruto then is shocked seeing Hydron destroy the robots.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Naga are inside the alternative looking for Clay. They finally find him in a room watching a video.

"Clay!", Naruto shocking him.

"Why are you... Nevermind look at this", Clay says and Naruto runs next to him but Naga is at the door watching.

"What... Is this", Naruto says shocked seeing bakugan at war and one bakugan creating so much destruction.

"What is that!", Naruto says shocked.

"It's battle gear, but far stronger", Clay said.

"We have to leave now!", Naruto says.

"What! We ca-", Clay says but Naruto chops him at the back of the neck and picks him up. He runs to naga and Naga picks him up.

"Ability activate! Ultimate War Beam!", Naruto yells and all six war spheres become one big one and fires a big beam making a way through. Naga flys through the pathway.

"Father!", Mira says shocked seeing Naruto holding Clay.

Naruto hands Spectra Clay and they fly to Mira and Wilda.

"We're not done yet", Naruto says and both seeing Hydron and a destroyed Dryoid. Zenoheld is dead. Hydron is injured badly and knocked out under rubble.

"Naga down there!", Naruto yells and Naga lands in the ship. Naruto moves the rubble and helps Hydron up. Naruto walks on Naga's hand and they fly away then the alternative blows up.

"Good riddance", Naruto says.

"Yeah! Ahahahah! We destroyed it!", Shadow says happily while he's wearing the akatsuki cloths.

"Finaly we put an end to it", Lync says also wearing it.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Clay got done telling the others about the video.

"One bakugan did all that", Drago says shocked.

"Yes, I never seen anything like it. There's bakugan out there that's stronger than me", Naga says.

"What about him", Marucho says looking at a knocked out Hydron.

"I will take responsibility for him from now on", Naruto says shocking him.

"What do you mean, you've seen all he's done!", Dan says but Spectra stops him.

"I know that he's been abused by his father Zenoheld. He killed Zenoheld", Naruto says shocking them.

"He is the final member of my team", Naruto says.

"He will be a good addition", Naga says.

"Fine but don't let him do anything that I dangers everyone", Dan says and Naruto nods and puts Hydron's arm over his shoulder and helps him up while Hydron is still knocked out.

"With Zenoheld gone. We are all finally safe from harms way and can move on. But...", Keith says. Mylene is also on the ship and bolt to he found Brontes.

"There's still that video, we aren't the only people out there that have bakugan", Naruto says.

"Well it's finally over with this fight", Dan says.

"Yes, it's time we end our journey and return to Vestal. I admit I wasn't a big fan of yours when we first met. But now, you're just like family to me. Thank you Dan", Mira says sticking out her hand to Dan.

"Wow, thank you Mira, take care of your self", Dan shakes Mira's hand.

"Do I have to do everything!", Naruto yells and smacks Dan's back making him lean forward and kisses Mira. Both there eyes widen and blush. Shadow is laughing.

"Well, thanks for everything guys! Spectra, if we need back up, I'll give you a call", Naruto yells still holding Hydron and grabs Dan by the back of his shirt and they walk through the portal.

"Human love is weird", Naga says.

"Tell me about it", Helios says.

The others say there good byes and they leave.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

Hydron wakes up in hospital clothes and looks to see Naruto watching the sundown.

"Your finally awake", Naruto said.

"You're!", Hydron says then looks away and looks down.

"Why did you save me?", Hydron says and Naruto smiles.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?", Naruto says watching the sun.

"Huh?", Hydron says.

"It's quite a nice site seeing the sun go down. I wanted to talk to you", Naruto said not turning to Hydron.

"I saved Lync, Volt, Mylene and Shadow. Lync and Shadow joined my team", Naruto says and Hydron's eyes widen and is shocked to the core.

"What! How did you?", Hydron says.

"It was me", Naga says on Naruto's shoulder. Druman is on Naruto's other shoulder.

"What are they thinking joining your team?", Hydron says.

"What are you going to do now?", Naruto said.

"Beats me, I haven't decided yet. I just woke up. But I'll leave now", Hydron says.

Naruto signs.

"Can I ask you something?", Naruto said turning to Hydron.

"What?", Hydron says not wanting to talk no more.

"What were you thinking when you tried to kill Lync and Volt?", Naruto says and Hydron turns to him.

"What did Vexos mean to you? What did being a prince mean to you? What did having a bakugan mean to you?", Naruto says and Hydron looks away.

"That's more than one question you know", Hydron says.

"They all mean the same thing. I'm asking what you think of yourself? Would you had killed people of Zenoheld ordered it? Are you that loyal? That's just like being a puppet. But I don't think your a puppet", Naruto says.

"Will you shut up and leave already", Hydron says not wanting to hear anymore.

"There's no need to be in the darkness. So, want to join my team?", Naruto says and Hydron turns to him shocked.

"Are you serious?!", Hydron says.

"There are people who prefer to be left alone. But no one can do it, it's impossible", Naruto said making Hydron's eyes widen, Hydron closes his eyes and grips the bed covers.

"I'm the one who tried to kill Lync and Volt. I turned the bakugan into statues?", Hydron says.

"I forgive you. Like you, I was once almost pulled in the darkness but I had someone who pulled me out. I am doing the same to you and trying to pull you out of the darkness", Naruto says and sticks out his hand to Hydron.

"I want to show you a life without darkness and hate but a life full of friends and family. So do you want to join me?", Naruto says.

"I... Accept", Hydron says and they shake hands.

"Finally I have a partner!", Druman yells and goes in front of Hydron happily. Hydron is shocked seeing Druman talking to him.

IN NEW VESTROIA

"Things are getting excited, but we should hide until the annoyances are felt with by the brawlers and Akatsuki", someone said in the shadows. There in a cave.

"In do time they will see the power we have and hide in fear another said.

"Yes, we shall show them true fear", another said.

"We will soon bring back the ultimate bakugan", someone says and steps out of the shadows. It's Madara Uchiha and behind him is a nine tailed beast that roars.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. It will be the start of Gundalian Invaders.

Chapter 13

Naruto is in bakugan interspace. He's number 1 and Dan is number 2. Almost everyone in bakugan interspace hates Naruto for using Naga because he almost took over the world.

"Hey Dan, Marucho!", Naruto says seeing Dan, Marucho and another guy.

"So you must be Jake", Naruto says shaking Naruto's hand.

"Where's Hydron, Shadow and Lync?", Dan says.

"I sent then off to train and they will return when there bakugan evolve", Naruto said.

"... Why is he staring at me?", Naga says seeing Jake looking at him longly.

"I know, he's doing the same to me. It's creepy", Drago said.

Naruto then sees some people glaring at Naruto and Naga.

Naruto looks down sadly.

"They'll understand over time", Dan says smiling.

"So now we should have a rematch Naruto", Dan says.

"That sounds pretty great but uh. Unfortunately all the battle arenas are full at the moment", Marucho says seeing a screen showing people battling.

"What, you got a full that's awesome dude! I just cage believe how popular you made this in such a shirt time period of time", Dan says.

"Thanks but a lot of the credit for this goes to Ren. If Ren hadn't come to us that day I don't think there's anyway for bakugan interspace would have made it past the prototype stage", Marucho says.

"Whoa, well well, speak of the devil", Dan says and Ren appears walking towards them.

"How's it going there, Dan", Ren says.

"Hey Ren, this is my buddy", Dan says.

"Jake", Ren says shocking them.

"I understand this is your first battle and that Subterra Coredom", Ren says.

"Yeah", Jake sees surprised.

"Relax, I just reviewed his registration data that's all", Ren says.

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of data management for bakugan interspace", Marucho says.

"He's a freak for research and other stuff", Dan says.

"We have to leave", Naruto says leaving with Naga. On the way he sees more people glare at him.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is currently reading the journal of his great grand father Hashirama. Hashirama and his brother Tobirama fight against Madara. Hashirama and Tobirama were at war with Madara with there own ninja armies. All three had abilities like no other human. They were considered gods by the people. This was never told in history because no one knew of this except people who are related to the clan's.

"I hate the fighting in the past. I wish they both could have seen the day when everything became peaceful", Naruto says and closes the journal.

Naruto leaves his room and sees Shadow and Lync on the floor with scratches on there faces.

"They little fixes did it again, didn't they", Naruto says signing. Kurama found a mate and had five male kits. Sadly they all took after there father and they like girls better and claw at guys. But on the bright side the wife was nicer.

"Wait where's Hydron?", Naruto says and hears telling and looks outside and sees Hydron being attacked by give Fox's.

"Get them off!", Hydron yells running around in a circle with the Fox's hanging on him.

"Hear we go again", Naruto signs and sees Naga, Reaper, Centorrior, Druman and Hydra in a corner scared.

"I'm back!", Alice says holding the good.

All the Fox's get off Hydron and run toward Alice. Alice drops the food and falls on the ground while the Fox's jump on her and lick her face.

"You're all so cute!", Alice says happily hugging them and they purr.

Naruto chuckles seeing this.

The kits get off of Alice and run to there mother and father.

Naruto walks to Alice and they kiss.

"They did it again. They attacked Hydron, Lync and Shadow again. And there freaking the bakugan out", Naruto said.

"They'll soon get along", Alice says smiling.

"I hope so", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is running inside bakugan interspace he almost rams into Fabia. Fabia flips Naruto and Naruto dies a spin in the air and lands on his feet.

"Did you just flip me?", Naruto said looking at Fabia.

"Sorry, my reflexes just kicked in", Fabia says and Naruto nods.

"Yeah that happenes to me to, I kicked my friend Shadow through a window by accident once when he tried to scare me while wearing a wolf mask", Naruto says and Fabia laughs a little and blushes seeing Naruto's whisker marks. Naruto sees Dan run by.

"You just got flipped! Ahahahah!", Naga says appearing on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't say that! I know I got flipped so give it a rest!", Naruto says back.

"Excuse me, so do you hang out in here a lot", Fabia says.

"Yeah. So why do you want to know?", Naruto says surprising her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who the strongest battler in here is?", Fabia says.

"Yore a newbie aren't you? Look up there at the board", Naruto says pointing to the board.

"Naruto Uzumaki. So then you're the number one battler?", Fabia says and Naruto waves bye to her.

"See ya!", Naruto says going through a portal.

TIME SKIP

"Sorry I'm late, I got flipped", Naruto says and they give him and questionable look.

"He got flipped by a girl. Man your weak", Naga says and Naruto's eye twitches.

Ren them realizes something.

"Naruto, did this girl say anything else to you at all", Ren says.

"Yes, she wanted to know who the strongest battler is in bakugan interspace", Naruto said.

"Ren, what's wrong?", Shun said looking at Ren.

"I'm thinking, that this girl might be a another neathian agent", Ren says and there all shocked but not Naruto. His eyes narrow.

"But what makes you think that?", Marucho says.

"Neathian's are known for there stealthy hand to hand combat skills. And if she's been asking for the strongest battler then maybe she was sent here to kidnap you and force you to fight for there side", Ren says and they hear an alarm.

"There has been an access breach, trespasser on the premises", the computer says and Ren hides the photo's of the other gundalians.

Fabia appears in the room.

"The teleport is different from the so called neathian spy's", Naruto thinks.

"Hello again", Naruto says.

"She followed you", Shun says looking at Naruto.

"She's your first fan girl", Naga says and Naruto's eye twitches.

"I'm sorry, I know in trespassing but its an emergency so I hacked into your system to gain entry. It was a risk", Fabia says and Naruto walks towards her.

"So Naruto, did you receive my message then", Fabia says and Naruto eyes widen remembering the video.

"What message?", Shun says.

Naruto puts his hand to Fabia's chin and makes her look up. Naruto leans closer and she blushes. There both staring at each other.

"She isn't lying. That war video was hers, I can see it she wants to protect her people. I was right, those slits in the so called neathian spy's are the same as Ren's eyes", Naruto eyes look to the right angrily.

"So you did receive it!", Fabia says.

"Seems we've been tricked, better act cool until the time comes", Naruto thinks and lets go of her chin. He gives her a smile and turns to the others.

"She's lying", Naruto says and looks at her and winks.

She blushes and catches on.

"I'm Ren from Gundalian, I don't believe we've met before", Ren says.

"We never got any message from you so give up", Dan says forgetting about the war video Naruto told them about.

"If you are helping Gundalian then you are my enemy!", Fabia says following along with Naruto. Shun sees this but doesn't say anything.

"Well then if we're enemy's I can't let you leave! Time to battle!", Dan says.

TIME SKIP

Fabia is against a wall hiding in the shadows. Naruto and Shun walk towards them.

"So tell us", Shun says shocking her.

"What the? So it's you two", Fabia says not expecting them.

"We'd like, to hear you side of the story", Naruto says smiling to her. She blushes in return.

"I hope there's a cat fight between her and Alice", Naga thinks.

TIME SKIP

All three are at Shun's house.

Fabia and Shun are both facing Naruto. Both run at Naruto. Faster then both of them could have reacted, he flipped them and they land on there feet. They run again but then Naruto grabs Shun's punch and Fabia's kick. Naruto elbows both them but they still continue. Naruto is dodging there attacks and then he finishes the fight by hitting both of them in the stomach with his palm's.

"Speed and power. I won again eheheheh. You did well Princess", Naruto says smiling and gives her a bow.

"So do you believe me yet?", Fabia says.

"... Didn't I just call you princess?", Naruto says and Fabia's eyes widen in realization.

"I'm afraid the brawlers have made a big mistake Fabia", Shun says.

TIME SKIP AFTER FABIA'S BATTLE WITH THE GUNDALIAN.

The others fun to Fabia. Fabia appears to be crying but they can't see. Naruto and Dan look angrily at Jesse.

"Think your tough battle me next!", Dan yells.

"Easy Dan, maybe we should quit today", Ren says.

"Why should I?", Dan says.

"Yes Ren, why should he?", Shun says drawing there attention.

"Is he disrupting your plans?", Naruto says.

"What do you mean plans?", Jake says.

"Think about it that tear in the environment that Aranaut stepped into. What are the odds something like that happening randomly Marucho?", Shun says.

"Huh? It's, not very likely. But", Marucho says.

"So then it wouldn't be unreasonable to think that it was act of sabotage committed by someone who originally who wanted Dan and Drago to lose", Shun said.

"Wha!", Jake says.

"A trap set for us?", Dan says.

"But who would do that?", Drago said.

"The person responsible would have to be extremely knowing with the bakugan interspace. Someone like the iministrator", Naruto says.

"That's just crazy, why would I do that?", Ren says acting his way out of it.

"Because you're a lying conniving Gundalian, Naruto and Shun have told me everything, that Ren has said to you about the war between our plants and its all a pack of lies", Fabia says.

"What!", Dan says.

"I know he told you that neathia invaded Gundalia but the real truth is, Gundalia was the one who invaded!", Fabia says.

"Ren is really the event", Shun says.

"Are you, serious!", Dan says and they look at Ren.

"Total bumer", Jake says.

"What are you talking about Shun! Tell him it isn't true ok Ren", Marucho says looking at Ren.

"Of course it isn't true, she's the one who's lying", Ren says.

Ren looks at Jesse.

"My, my, my. There's more drama on this stage then even I can handle", Jesse says.

"Don't try and talk your way out of this neathian! We will deal with you yet!", Ren yells.

"Give it a rest, your acting sucks. And he's a Gundalian, I see small slits in there eyes just like yours and he's a spy you implanted", Naruto says.

"I don't believe this!", Dan says looking at Ren.

"I believe that's my cue. I bid you all a fond farewell", Jesse says.

"Is he", Marucho says.

"Eheheheh", Jesse laughs a little.

Ren points at Jesse.

"Don't you walk away from me, come back and fight neathian!", Ren yells.

"I do apologize but there will be no more fighting for me today", Jesse says disappearing.

"Coward!", Ren yells.

"As I said your acting sucks, so stop already", Naruto says.

"I don't have to take this!", Ren says and runs to the exit leaving.

"Ren!", Dan yells.

"Wait!", Marucho yells.

"See he ran away, what further prof do you need that he's guilty of all that Fabia says he is", Shun says.

"I fight believe you, but Ren's my", Marucho says.

"Marucho", Dan said.

"Ren is my friend! Ok you guys he would never do anything to hurt us or bakugan interspace you got it so nock it off!", Marucho yells.

"Marucho!", Naruto said.

"You don't know what you're talking scout Naruto, Shun. Ren is a good guy, ok. I don't want to hear another word about him from anyone!", Marucho yells and runs away.

"He can't see the facts", Naruto says signing.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. There's gonna be a time skip to when they go to Gundalia.

Chapter 14

TIME SKIP EPISODE 14

"Be careful Naruto, Naga", Alice says kissing Naruto's cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok", Naruto said smiling and he moves next to Dan and the others.

Unknown to Naruto both Fabia and Alice are glaring at each other.

"Naruto is so stupid, this is gonna be fun", Naga thinks seeing the jealous look Fabia is giving Alice.

They all teleport to Neathia.

AT NEATHIA

"Sweet", Naruto said looking around.

"Welcome to Neathia. This is my home you guys, isn't it beautiful", Fabia says.

"Fabia, its incredible", Dan says looking at the tallest building.

They all enter the palace.

"Sweet place, you've got a nice home Fabia", Naruto says smiling and Fabia blushes.

"Uhh, are you ok? Do you have a fever?", Naruto said touching Fabia's head and she blushes more.

Two guards chuckle but stop from seeing Fabia sending them a glare.

"Please let the queen know, that we are here to see her", Fabia says.

"Of course", one of them says and the door behind them opens.

They all enter and see the queen.

"Wow, she's really beautiful", Dan says and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you like older women?", Naruto said and the others laugh while dan's eye twitches.

"Shut up! It's not like that!", Dan yells blushing and Naruto chuckles.

"I'm only kidding, take a chill pill. But I do agree with Dan on that one", Naruto said.

"What did you expect, she is my sister after all", Fabia says.

"Welcome brawlers, I am queen Serena. I would like to thank you for joining the fight to save our homeland. My little sister speaks very highly of you all, especially you Naruto", Serena says.

"Wait, what?", Naruto said and Fabia is blushing.

"Sister! Please don't say anything else!", Fabia says and Serena chuckles. They all look at her Fabia questionably. Shun smirks seeing that she has a crush on Naruto.

"As I was saying, your all brave to come here without hesitation. All neathins are in deted to you, brave battle brawlers", Serena says.

"We have to put a stop to the Gundalians, we have to take back control in bakugan inter space", Naruto said.

"We also need to free all of the children they kidnapped from earth", Shun said.

"And we need to stop them from using the bakugan as weapons", Dan says.

"That is an ironic statement coming from you", Serena says.

"What do you mean?", Dan said.

"Well Dan, you'll be engaging in battle which means you will be using your bakugan as weapons like our enemies. So how dies that make you different from them?", Serena says.

"There not weapons to us, the bakugan are our partner and best friends", Naruto said and there bakugan appear.

"It's true, I used to want to destroy all bakugan in my way and almost destroyed earth. Thanks to Naruto I won't be doing that ever again", Naga said and looks at Naruto and gets angry. Naruto is sleeping.

"Wake up you idiot!", Naga yells waking Naruto up.

"Who, what, when, where, why! Why did you wake me up!", Naruto yells and both have there heads butted against each other.

"I am very happy to hear you say that", Serena says and both Naruto and Naga stop and look at the queen.

"We feel just the same as you do, Fabia, take them to the sacred shrine, they can be trusted", Serena says.

"Of couse", Fabia says.

"So what king of Shrine is it?", Naruto said.

"Just follow me, I'll explain soon enough ok", Fabia says.

TIME SKIP

They all stop and look at a stone head at the top of the entrance.

"What's the matter, why are you stoping?", Fabia says.

"What's that Fabia?", Naruto said.

"Relax, it's just a gargoyle we use to scare people off so they don't snoop, we don't want to draw attention to the shrine location", Fabia says.

"But you put a giant stone head on the top of the entrance. That's pretty noticeable", Naruto said.

They all enter.

"Wow, I almost sank in the water", Dan says standing almost on the water.

"It's ok, Dan", Fabia says standing on the water.

"Awesome!", Naruto said seeing it.

"Anyone who is pure of heart can walk on the surface of this spring without sinking", Fabia says and then she looks and sees Naruto sleeping on top of the water. They all sweat drop.

"He doesn't get enough sleep. But he does talk a lot in his sleep mostly about Alice, its really annoying", Naga said.

Naruto's eyes open and looks ahead.

"What's wrong?", Fabia said.

"I felt something", Naruto said looking ahead.

They all go ahead and see it.

"Fabia, what's that orb?", Naruto said.

"It's the sacred orb, its the origin of all bakugan, inside it contains the original DNA codes for each bakugan", Fabia says.

"Wow, the origin of all bakugan", Naruto said.

The bakugan then float up to the orb feeling its power.

"I feel it to, it's like I'm connected to the orb and I can sense danger. I've never felt anything like this before", Drago said.

"The emporer of Gundalia wants to get his hands on this so he can twist its powers and use it for his own evil purposes", Fabia said.

"I don't understand, I thought you told us earlier that the gundalians were after the element?", Shun said.

"The element is just a small piece of the power inside the orb, the emporer did want to poses it but only for the temporary advantage he would have against us, but now it has been absorbed by Drago there's no doubt he'll set his sights on the orb. I'm convinced that the orb was his original target all along, of he manages to get his hands on it then he will not only posses its power but also the ability to control every bakugan in existence, since there DNA codes are within it", Fabia says.

"Let me try something!", Naga says and flys up to the orb.

"Naga don't!", Naruto yells and Naga touches it and they see a bright light. Naga goes flying and hits Naruto both crashing into the wall.

"Ouch...", Naga and Naruto said both hitting the ground.

"Naruto, Naga are you ok!", Fabia yells going to Naruto's side.

"Yeah, just hit my head", Naruto said and unknown to them a piece of the sacred orb entered Naruto and Naga.

Naruto stands up and looks at his right hand and makes a fist.

"Why so I feel stronger?", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

"That's a lot", Naruto said.

The gundalian's are here and there using the humans.

"This is gonna be fun!", Shadow says with the others akatsuki members with him.

"Shadow, long range", Naruto said.

"Bakugan brawl! bakugan stand, Spear Centorrior!", Shadow yells throwing his bakugan.

"Ability activate! Hundred spears!", Shadows yells and Centorrior throws and spear which multiplies into a hundred.

"Take cover!", Gill yells and most of the bakugan were defeated from being hit by the spears.

"What was that? I didn't even sense where that came from?", Krakix says and both see a four armed Centorrior walking towards them.

"What's up! I'm Shadow, Ahahahahah!", Shadow yells.

"Can you stop laughing, I must focus", Centorrior says holding four spears.

"Ability activate! Deadly Inferno!", Gill yells and Krakix fires red lightning at Centorrior.

"Ability activate! Spear attract!", Shadows yells and Centorrior throws his spear which makes the lightning hit it.

WHERE LYNC IS

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stabs, slicing Reaper!", Lync yells. Reaper appears and has two double sided scythes on his back.

"Ability activate! Double tornado!", Lync yells and Reaper spins both scythe making twin tornado's hitting strikerflier.

"Who are you!", Airzel says angrily.

"Names Lync", Lync says smiling.

WHERE HYDRON IS

Jake is behind Hydron.

"Who are you?", Nurzak says seeing Hydron.

"I'm a member of akatsuki, my names Hydron, bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Mirror Druman!", Hydron yells and Druman appears with four wings with eyes on them and has an eye on his chest.

"Ability activate! Break Sonic!", Nurzak says and Sabator dies a blast from his mouth.

"Ability activate! Mirror shield!", Hydron yells and a mirror appears in front if the blast and absorbed it and fires it back at Sabator hitting him.

"Is that all you got?", Druman says.

"You wish!", Sabator says and both punch each other.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Who are those people?", Fabia says to Naruto.

"Those are my team mates, the other members of akatsuki", Naruto said smiling.

They all see a bright light coming from Drago's location. All the gundalian's and there ships disappear along with there bakugan.

"... What just happened?", Naruto said looking around.

WHERE SHADOW IS

"Oh come on! It's not fair, I was fighting!", Shadow yells and Centorrior sighs.

WHERE LYNC IS

"Well, that was stupid, we just got here and they run off", Lync says and reaper has his head down disappointed.

WHERE HYDRON IS

"They must have ran home crying when they heard I arrived", Hydron says and Druman sweat drops.

"I think they wouldn't care for one, you aren't a prince anymore and two Naruto is better then you and three you are starting to remind me of that vegeta guy on  
dragon ball z, the king of Emo's", Druman says and Hydron gets pissed.

"What was that! I'll destroy you!", Hydron yells.

"If you haven't realized yet I'm bigger then you and even in ball form I can still kick your but", Druman says and Hydron blushes angrily remembering the time he lost to Druman. It involved a raccoon, water bucket and pepper spray.

"I'm not Emo for the last time!", Hydron yells.

TIME SKIP

There at the palace and fireworks are being shown.

Dan and the others are wearing neathian clothes while Naruto and the other three are still wearing the akatsuki clothes. None of them wanting to wear that.

"A ten hut! I herby appoint the battle brawlers and Akatsuki to the order of the castle knights. Princess Fabia, are you sure about this?", the soldier says shaking Fabia's hand and she nods.

"Of course, I am a battle brawler too now", Fabia says and Baruto looks at Dan.

"Did I miss something?", Naruto said to Dan and he runs his head and explains to Naruto.

"Hey", Dan says shacking the soldiers hand.

"I'm grateful fir the help on the battle field. Thank you Dan and Drago", the soldier says.

"No need to thank us captain", Dan says.

"Your a good man, Dan Kuso and Naruto Uzumaki, as well as Drago and Naga. I look forward battling along side you again", the soldier says.

"Me too, we both do, right Drago", Dan says looking at Drago.

"Absolutely", Drago said.

"This is gonna-", Naruto stops and falls to his knees and his right hand holds his chest.

"What's happening?!", Naruto says and falls to the ground and holds his head in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells in pain while he holds his head.

"Naruto, are you ok!", Lync says and Hydron and Shadow help Naruto up. Naruto is unconscious as well as Naga.

"It must have been the sacred orb when Naga touched. Some of its power must have went into Naga and then into Naruto", Fabia says and Serena is shocked.

"But, that's impossible he should be dead. The only human that ever was able to handle that power within his body was... Could he be related to Hashirama?", Serena thinks remembering the story her mother used to tell her about a man that came here and was able to handle the orb's power within his body as well as an evil man named Madara who also got that power from the orb.

DO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

"Why do I feel warm?", Naruti thinks and opens his eyes and has a major blush. He's in a bed and Fabia is also on the bed cuddling next to him. She's in her neathin form.

"Alice is gonna kill me", Naruto thinks and sees his cute Fabia is when she's sleeping.

"Finally awake", Naga said looking at Naruto.

"I'll let this slide", Naruto thinks and gets out of bed. It's still night. Naruto puts the covers over Fabia. Naruto then grabs his head in pain and he and Naga teleport somewhere in the forest of Neathia.

"Interesting, very interesting", someone said in the shadows.

"Who are you?", Naruto said and the man reveals himself to be a masked man with a swirl on his mask.

"Oh are you?", Naruto said.

"I am Tobi. I would like to invite you to join our team", Tobi said.

"No thanks", Naruto said starting to walk away and grabs his head in pain.

"So it's affecting you I see, the sacred orb", Tobi says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"How do yo-", Naruto stops and looks at Tobi's eye. He falls to the ground.

"What did you do to me?", Naruto said.

"Remember this Uzumaki. We are far stronger than any of your friends are. The time will come for all to know our name. We are New World, and we will become the kings of all", Tobi said.

"Found him!", Hydron says with the others arriving.

"Why is he out her- who are you?", Dan said looking at a man in a white coat wearing a coat that looks like there akatsuki coat but no clouds just white. Also wearing the orange swirl mask.

"Eheheheh, I wasn't expecting you people to show up, we are New World", Tobi said and swirls and disappears.

TIME SKIP

Naruto wakes up again feeling better. Naruto sits up in bed.

"...", Naruto starts thinking of what Tobi said.

"What is happening?", Naruto thinks.

"We got knocked out. When we looked into his eye we were affected", Naga said.

"New World. There'll be trouble in the future but right now Weiss stop the emperor... I'm in bed again with Fabia aren't eye...", Naruto said finally noticing Fabia arms wrapped around him.

"Yeahhhhhhhhh. So are you gonna have a harem? Fabia and Alice sharing you?", Naga said and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Hell No!", Naruto yells and Fabia wakes up.

"N-Naruto, why are you yelling?", Fabia says and then realizes that Naruto is awake and looking at her.

"Why are you in bed with me and cuddling me?", Naruto said questionably with a raised eyebrow and Fabia blushes.

"Think, think, think, have to  
say something that won't make Naruto think that I'm weird", Fabia thinks and then she go's into her human form again.

"Well I was watching you sleep waiting for you to wake up then I fell asleep as well and that's why I'm in this bed with you", Fabia thinks.

"Ok... Wait you were watching me sleeping... Did I say something stupid", Naruto said.

"So tell me more about demon Fox's that torture you guys?", Fabia says and Naruto sweat drops.

TIME SKIP DAY TIME

"So, did you guys use protection? Ahahahahahahah!", Shadow yells making Naruto and Fabia blush. Shadow then cry's in pain because he got kicked in the nuts again by Naruto.

"Why, why hit my nuts again!", Shadow yells holding his nuts in pain.

"You were being a prevent", Naruto said.

"So I'm missed the fight with repairing the second shield. Dangit!", Naruto says disappointed.

TIME SKIP TO EPISODE 19. SORRY FOR SKIPPING FAST.

Naruto is with Fabia and Marucho. He watched the fight they had.

Suddenly everything starts shaking. A light appears and it's coming from the sacred orb. Everyone is shielding then selves except Nurzak but Ren is shielding himself from the power.

"Watch out there's a dimensional twister! If we get caught up in that we'll be bounced around between dimensions and won't be anke to make our way back!", Fabia yells and there's a giant wave of power coming towards them.

"This is very bad!", Naruto says.

"The sacred orb is angry!", Fabia said.

"It is sending us a warning!", Nurzak says drawing there attention.

"It seems that out former emperor was theory was correct after all, it is time we retreat Sabator", Nurzak says and Sabator turns into a ball and heads back to Nurzak.

"Master Nurzak!", Ren says.

"Trust me Ren, we do not want to anger the sacred orb anymore", Nurzak says.

"There escaping!", Fabia says abs they disappear.

"Ren no!", Marucho yells running towards where they left.

"Marucho don't go!", Fabia yells running after Marucho and stops him they both turn and see Naruto facing the wave. Naruto eyes glow. Naruto sticks out his right hand and giant trees appear blocking the sacred orbs power shocking them.

"Uhhhhhh, what just happened?", Naruto said not remembering what he just did.

"Naruto, that was...", Fabia says remembering the story her mother told her about.

TIME SKIP

"Thank goodness you three made it back safely", Serena says.

"So why do you think the sacred orb got so angry?", Jake said.

"Maybe it was all that earthquake action and battling that made it mad", Dan said.

"I don't think so, we've been fighting the gundalin's for quite some time", Fabia said.

"That's right. Then the quakes from this battles didn't anger it then why now?", Shun said.

"Something must of changed, what was different about this battle?", Drago said.

"The difference is there were two friends fighting each other on the battle field today. I know you think I'm crazy but I'm telling you Ren will come back to us!", Marucho said smiling and Naruto smirks.

IN NEW VESTROIA

"Ehehehehe, so is that right?", Madara said sitting on a chair in the throne room.

"Yes, it seems that he and Naga have a piece of the sacred orb inside them. It will be some time until he awakens the power maybe a few years. But will be a threat in the future", Tobi said.

"Do not interfere with them anymore. We will show ourselves in a few years and after we get the power we need we can revive Ten Tails and become the kings of everything", Madara said and laughs darkly as well as the other members hidden in the darkness. You can see other outlines of tailed beasts behind the figures.

"As you wish, Madara", Tobi says and his right eye turns into the mangekyo sharingan.

"The time we surely attack will come in do time", Tobi thinks.

TIME SKIP

"Fabia, this is very important, are you absolutely sure that is what Nurzak said?", Serena says.

"I am", Fabia said remembering what Nurzak said about the orb.

"Right after he said it they both stopped battling and walked away", Fabia said.

"How interesting that the emperors closest adviser fears what his master said", Serena says.

"Yes I suppose", the captain said.

"This information is of some use to us but we need more information. But we do know we can use what they fear against them", Hydron said.

"I agree Hydron, but we must be careful and not mess up this chance", Naruto said.

"Perhaps we should shift out focus from the emperor to all of those around him", Caltain says and they nods.

"Divide and conquer, I like that plan dude", Dan said and they all look at him questionably.

"Divide how?", Marucho said.

"If we figure our who's afraid of the sacred orb, well then maybe we can turn them against Barodius", Dan said.

"... Dan, you actually said something smart for once, maybe Drago is starting to rub off on Dan", Naruto said.

"What's that supposed to mean!", Dan yells and Drago chuckles.

"He is right Dan, this might be the first thing you ever said that was smart", Drago said and Dan fumes while the others laugh.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and it will take longer for next update. That goes for all my fanfics.

Chapter 16

There at the castle and are reviving a message from Gundalia.

"We heard that there's a transmission from Gundalia!", Dan says entering the room with the others. Naruto sent the other akatsuki members home to help stop people from entering the bakugan interspace.

"Yes it's coming through on a secure channel. It's a send only transmission, we can't respond to it", Fabia said and they all turn to the screen.

"Attention people of Nethia, this is Nurzak of the Gundalian twelve orders. I would like meet with the delegation of your choosing to discus a possible peace treaty. Sun rise tommorow at the western edge of sector K", Nurzak says and the message end.

"Nurzak, is he for real!", Dan says.

"The twelve orders are the ruling body of Gundalia. He could be acting as a messenger for emperor Barodius", captain says.

"Uhhhhh, but I thought the emperor wanted to steal the sacred orb", Marucho says.

"Is it possible, that Barodius changed his mind", Dan says shocking them.

"No, I don't believe it. But maybe Nurzak doesn't trust the emperor anymore", Naruto said.

"Wait, hold on a second! There's also the possibility that this could be a trap", captain says.

"If this was a trap then the one who came up with it was smart or completely stupid. I vote for stupid", Naruto said and Naga nods.

"Trap or no trap we can totally thrash those dudes, what do we got to lose!", Jake says stupidly.

"How about everything! We can't afford to be carless about this guys, come on!", shun bakugan said.

"It's true", Shun says.

"Now what?", Fabia bakugan says.

"It is simple, we precede with Nurzaks meeting", Serena says.

"But how can you be sure?", Fabia said looking at her sister on video.

"I am anything but certain but it is worth the risk", Serena says.

TIME SKIP

Sunset

"Looks like he bailed", Dan said.

"I think your right Dan", Drago said.

"I can't believe they shined us off like we're a bunch of punks!", Jake says.

"Something must have happened. Must have been Barodius who found about what Nurzak did", Naruto said looking at the sunset.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 22

Here we go again!", Naruto yells.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand, Titan Naga!", Naruto yells.

"Finally I can fight", Naga said stretching. The others use there bakugan.

"I can end this with one ability", Naga said and Dragon looks at him.

"Yes but you you will hit the humans", Drago said and Naga signs.

"Fine", Naga said.

"Look guys", Naruto said looking at the group of controlled humans.

"Those aren't the usual Gundalian soldiers we're fighting", Fabia said.

"Those are all the batterers that were kidnapped from bakugan interspace", Marucho said.

"Those rotten Gundalians are fighting really dirty this time! You ready Drago!", Dan says.

"Just say the word Dan!", Drago said.

"Ready naga", Naruto says and naga nods.

Ability activate! Blaze hammer!", Dan yells.

"Ability activate! Absolute Zero Cannon!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a dark red beam.

The others use there ability's. they begin wiping out the bakugan beating them.

"Guys snap out of it your fighting on the wrong side!", Dan yells and the battlers get up still being controlled.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that", one of them say and disappear.

"It's like there brainwashed", Fabia says.

"What do we do now?", Dan says.

"Lets hit them a little harder", Drago says.

"Ability activate! Cross fire!", Dam yells and Drago fires a giant red flame x at the enemy hitting them.

"Ability activate! Chaos Fist!", Naruto yells and black energy forms on Naga's fist and he begins to take down bakugan hard.

"Ability activate! Extreme speed!", Naruto yells and Naga disappears and reappears behind the other bakugan. All of them turn into ball form.

"Amazing", Fabia says watching Naruto.

But everyone they defeat they just teleport away.

Naruto looks at the air ships thinking of he should blow it down.

"Look at the chickens run!", Jake says happily.

"Don't celebrate just yet, they could be regrouping for another attack", Shun says.

"This makes no sense, when we beat them in bakugan interspace they go back to normal so why not here?", Dan said.

"Batterers inside the interspace were digital versions. Maybe the gundalians mind control is stronger when used on flesh and blood", Marucho said.

"We fight any harder, we could injure the batterers", Shun said.

Naruto sighs.

"What should we do they'll keep kidnapping kids from interspace as we speak", Naruto says and thinks of something.

"Naruto what is it?", Fabia said.

"There just pawns, there real attack is about to come", Naruto said looking at the air ships and more people show up.

They throw there bakugan.

"Dan, Fabia we get left", Naruto said starting to walk. There at a rocky climate and the ground shakes.

"What's that?!", Dan says.

"Something big!", Fabia says and a bakugan appears.

"I never seens bakugan that huge", Drago said.

"It's not a bakugan, its a bakugan mobile assault vehicle!", aronot says.

"Wow, never seen that before, so that's the highly for of a battle gear", Naruto said looking at it and smiles.

Naruto takes out a video and begins recording it and plans to show clay it so he can make a robotic suit for Naga.

"Hey, Kuso, Uzumaki! Come our and fight! Ahahaha!", the kid says.

"I know that guy!", Fabia says drawing there attention.

"Really sure about that!", Dan says.

"Yes, he's the first battler I faced aged I fought in bakugan interspace, oh no the gundalians must have got to him!", Fabia says.

"So what is he your boyfriend?", Naruto says reading Fabia and she blushes

"No he's not!", Fabia says denying all feelings and meaning it. Naruto sweat drops.

"Ok, never kind", Naruto said.

"Hey! You remember me! We met back on earth in-", Fabia is cut off.

"Ability activate! Haos vvybro!", The kid yells and the bakugan realesed and emergent wave. Fabia falls and Naruto catches her holding her bridal style and she blushes.

"Ok that's just cold, cutting her!", Naruto yells and his eyes widen. He forgot to save Dan.

But luckily he was saved by Drago and Dan is glaring at Naruto.

"S-Sorry", Naruto says sweatdroping and puts Fabia down.

"Ability activate! Defensive barrier!", Naruto yells and a Sheild forms around them blocking the wave. But the shield is starting to crack.

"Ability activate! Cross fire!", Dan yells and Drago hits the mobile vehicle with a fire blast but had no effect.

"Useless, not even a scratch!", Drago says.

"Ahahahahahah!", the kid laughs.

"Ability activate! Ultimate War Beam!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a giant beam hitting the adult vehicle sending it crashing through three rocks.

"You were saying kid!", Naruto yells with a smirk and the kid glares at Naruto.

"Ability activate! Lightning of- no I shouldn't use that attack here. It could be bad for the kid", Naruto said not wanting to use one of his most powerful abilitys.

"Ability activate! Sword of Destruction!", Naruto yells and a sword appears in Naga's hand and it red. Naga charges at the vehicle and swings cutting it. The vehicle hits naga sending him  
Crashing into a rock.

"Ok, that hurt", Naga said getting out of it.

"Ability activate! Six war beams!", Naruto yells and Naga fires six beams hitting the assault vehicle hard But not damaging it much.

"Ability activate! Chidori cannon!", Naruto yells and Naga fires lightning at the enemy hitting it but then it disappears as well as the kid.

"Naruto why did you stop from using an ability?", Dan said.

"Lightning of Chaos. It has five circles surrounding its target and lets loose a powerful lightning attack and the kid would be in danger", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP AT PALACE IN THE COMMUNICATION ROOM

"When will it be finished?", Naruto said and clay sighs.

"This may take like a year to create I'm sorry Naruto, this kind of design you sent me is like nothing ice ever seen before", Clay says looking at a dragon like armor. It looks just like Divine Dividing Scale Mail from High school DXD.

"I can wait", Naruto said.

"I'll get started I it Naruto", Clay says and ends the transmission and looks at the design.

"How on earth can a kid create a master piece like that? It's something that could defeat the alternative by itself", Clay says to himself and smiles.

"I can't wait to create it", clay says taking the blue prints.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING. I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND JUST GOT DONE WITH MY NARUTO THE WEREWOLF FANFIC, IT'S NOW COMPLETED AND THE ARMOR WILL BE REVEALED IN MECHTANIUM SURGE ALSO THE LAST ARC OF BAKUGAN INVOLVING THOSE FIVE MECHTOGAN THAT CAN FUSE, I WILL BE SWITCHING IT WITH MY OWN ARC I CREATED INVOLVING NEW WORLD.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter and sorry I'm gonna let Naga evolve on this one because I can't find any other time to allow him to evolve.

Chapter 17

EPISODE 23

"You've got to be kidding me", Naruto said staring at the sleeping soldiers. It's almost sunrise.

"Everything is so quite out there it's almost to quite", Marucho said.

"Yeah", Fabia said.

"Keep waiting. There'll be here", Shun said.

"No kidding", Dan said and jake turns to him.

"Why wait around Dan, lets take the fight to them", Jake says.

"Slow down jake, don't you remember what queen Serena said. We've got to take it low and slow", Dan said.

"Doing that will make us a perfect target. We attack when they arrive not bring the fight to them", Naruto said.

"Hey guys look over there!", Shun yells pointing to the sunrise. They see three ships in front of the sun heading towards them.

"Lets rock!", Dan yells.

Naruto yawns.

"Ready Naga", Naruto says and Naga nods.

"Of course I am", Naga says.

TIME SKIP

"So we're facing him", Naruto said looking straight at Dharak but the emperor isn't around.

"Ability activate! Sword of destruction!", Naruto yells and Naga charges at Dharak. Dharak blocks it and fires a purple flames at Naga consuming him and naga jumps out of it kicking Dharak in the face.

"I'm disappointed in you", Dharak says and rams into Naga smashing him into a wall.

"Evil Blast!", Dharak yells firing a huge purple beam at Naga.

"Ability activate! Defensive barrier!", Naruto yells and a shield forms around Naga but the shield was broken through sending him into a wall.

"I must get more power", Naga thinks an image of his sister appears in his mind and he shakes his head.

"Darkness Glow!", Dharak yells and purple lightning hit Naga.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhh!", Naga yells in pain and falls to one knee.

"Naga what's wrong?", Naruto said and sees the sad look in Naga's eyes.

"It's nothing... Just nothing", Naga said sadly.

"Ability activate! Absolute Zero Cannon!", Naruto yells and Naga fires a strong blast hitting Dharak but notice affect.

Naga swings his tail hitting Dharak in the face but it makes him angrier.

"High Skewed Waver!", Dharak yells firing multiple blasts hitting Naga.

"Naruto use it!", Naga yells.

"Ability activate! Ultimate War Beam!", Naruto yells and Naga fires his most powerful blast at Dharak and it hits.

"Direct hit!", Naruto yells smiling but stops.

"You are wasting my time with these weak counter attacks", Dharak says looking straight at Naruto.

"I barley made a scratch on him", Naga said.

"I am the ultimate bakugan!", Dharak yells and battle gear appears on him. Dharak lets lose a giant blast consuming Naruto and Naga. Both crash into a wall. They look up and Dharak is gone. There angry..

Naruto looks and sees he's fighting sid and Ren.

WHERE DAN IS

"Battle gear ability activate!", both sid and Ren yell firing the blasts at Drago.

"Battle gear ability activate! Six king shields!", Naruto yells and Naga has its battle gear on and fires six blasts and they stop in midair and creat a shield to protect them.

"As always I save you Drsgo", Naga says getting to Drago's side.

"I was about to block that", Drago says annoyed.

"Sure you were", Naga says and Drago gets angry.

"This is not the time for you to get cocky!", Drago says and Naga gets angry. There heads are butting against each other.

"Your the cocky one!", Naga yells back.

"This is not the time", Naruto said annoyed then sees a blast come from above and sid pushes Ren out of the way but Sid was hit by the blast and falls off the cliff.

Dharak is above them.

"Why is he here?", Naruto said angrily looking at the bakugan.

"Insolent fool, how dare he try to escape!", Dharak says looking down.

Ren is looking down and sees Sid dangling from 20 feet down.

Naruto jumps down and grabs sid's arm.

"I got you sid", Naruto says smiling shocking Sid.

"Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy?", Sid says not understanding.

"Well, it seems that your an enemy of the emperor so it would be fine to have you as a friend. I need someone like you as a new member of my team. Akatsuki", Naruto said and Sid laughs.

"I always thought you were weak Naruto but I guess you proved me wrong", sid says and passes his bakugan to Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Give Ren him that. Take care of him will ya", Sid yells looking at Ren behind Naruto. Naruto is shocked.

"Sid, what do you mean!", sid's bakugan says.

"Naruto, do me a favor and save the others. I'm already dead, just do what you have to do, ok", Sid says and Naruto's eyes widen seeing a lot of blood coming from his back.

"I know you've seen death I looked at you files. You lost your parents and grand father", Jake says and Naruto's eyes widen rembaeing seeing his grand father in bed dieing, looking straight at a crying Naruto while smiling.

"It's ok, I want to give you something", Jiraya says giving Naruto and journal.

"It's your great great grand father or was it great great grand father. Or well, Naruto I want you to make me a promise ok", Jiraya says and Naruto nods.

"I want you...", Jiraya says.

Sid rios his arm away from Naruto's and falls from the cliff.

"SID!", Ren yells seeing what happened and looks angrily at Naruto.

Naruto is frozen and looks at his hands seeing blood on them.

"... I want you to protect your friends", Jiraya says smiling and Naruto nods.

"I will, and that's a promise of a life time!", Naruto yells with tears in his eyes and his eyes widen. Jiraya stopped breathing. His eyes are open and smiling. Naruto walks over to him and closes his eyes.

"Thank you, grand father", Naruto says sadly.

"I broke the promise...", Naruto said and claims back up and hands the bakugan to Sid.

"I could have saved him but I didn't...", Naruto says.

"Time to g-", Dharak stops seeing an energy cover Naruto and Dharak and they begin glowing.

"Naga, your evolving", Drago says shocked.

NAGA DREAM

Naga is standing in front of his sister.

"Sister", Naga said shocked and Wayvern nods.

"It's been two years Naga", Wayvern says.

"I'm sorry I... I tried to take the infinity and silent core. It's just... I didn't want to be weak anymore", Naga says and hears a laugh.

"You were never weak Naga, you had the power all along inside you and now that power grew. Inside you is a piece of the infinity core", Wayvern says and Naga's eyes widen.

"What?!", Naga said.

"It's time to join together the infinity core piece and the silent core piece that is still within you", Wayvern says.

"I crushed that piece it's gone", Naga says.

"It's not gone, you hurts stopped it from giving you power", Wayvern says and turns into evergy and flows into Naga and he shines bright.

"I forgive you", Wayvern says.

IN REAL WORLD

"What's going on?!", Dharak says and and giant tree hand grabs him and throws Dharak hard to the ground.

"What was that?!", Dharak says and suddenly a shining form punches him in the stomach hard sending him through rocks.

"Ability activate! Light Speed!", Naruto yells and he looks completely healed from his battle with Dharak.

Naga disappears and Dharak suddenly goes flying and hits a wall.

"What was that? I didn't see anything?!", Dharak says and a shining figure appears in front of him and Dharak and everyone's eyes widen except Naruto. Naga skin looks silver. His body looks like Fusion Dragonoid but the red is silver and the yellow is gold. There's a glowing red gem in the middle of Naga's chest. Naga has three spikey tails. The tails are silver and the spikes on the tails are gold. Naga has two mouths on his shoulders. They look the same as Phantom Dharak's but there gold and the teeth on the mouths are silver.

"What on earth are you?", Dharak says.

"Ultimate ability activate!", Naruto yells shocking them except Naga.

"Ultimate?!", Drago yells.

"Lightning of the Dragon God!", Naruto yells and Naga sticks his hands in the air. A giant black cloud appears above them and the fighting stops everywhere and they all look at it.

AT THE PALACE

"Queen Serena, the orb is acting weird its glowing white and black!", a guard says and the queen is looking at the video of the new Naga shocked.

"I can't believe it, he actually became something even stronger. That bakugan must be a descendant of God Naganoid. The older brother of both Genesis Dragoniod and Dharaknoid. The first bakugan that created Vestrioa", Serena says shocked.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"What is that!", Dharak yells and sees a giant lightning dragon in the sky and it roars.

"I am Naga Destructor!", Naga yells and swings his hands down and the lightning dragon comes Shen with speeds that Dharak can't even move at.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!", Dharak yells being hit by the attack. The anime clears and shows an injured Dharak. This ability isn't strong enough to beat a mechtagon just to tell you.

"That was my most powerful ability. I suggest you run away like a coward", Naga Destructor says and Dharak looks angrily at Naga.

"I'll be back, after I'm through with Drago your next!", Dharak yells and flys away. Naga turns into a ball and flys back to Naruto which Naruto falls to his knees and passes out.

WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING. IM TRYING TO GET PAST THIS SEASON THE MECHTANIUM SURGE AND NARUTO'S BATTLE GEAR CHANGED. IT WILL HAVE EIGHT CANNONS NOW. SORRY IF I WENT TO FAST.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. The armor I have for naga will change to its original color. I'm talking about divine dividing armor from highschool dxd so never mind about the color it will stay the same as the show.

Chapter 18

DURING EPISODE 25

Naruto wakes up and feels an eruption of green power. Naruto stands up and sees its coming from Linehalt.

"Oh no!", Naruto yells seeing the form Linehalt is unleashing. Linehalt looks like a dragon from your worst nightmare. Just imagine your own kind of dragon.

"No Linehalt!", Ren yells and the the wave of power blasts them all away.

"Oh no!", Naruto thinks and sees Fabia about to hit a rock and jumps behind her catching her.

Fabia is knocked out.

"You'll be ok here", Naruto said and lays her against the wall then looks at Linehalt.

"If this continues the planet may be ripped apart", Naruto thinks and closes his eyes.

"Please lend me some power", Naruto thinks. He was told what he did during the battle with Nurzak and Ren. Naruto face becomes expressionless and his eyes open showing the Rinnegan. Naruto looks at the eruption of power.

Fabia wakes up and sees Naruto standing in front of her. Naruto throws off his akatsuki cloak and claps his hands together and ten big widen pillars appear around Linehalt. Each one had ten black spikes facing Linehalt. A green line of energy comes from Linehalt and attaches to Naruto's right hand and Naruto makes a fist with his right hand and and black spikes glow white and each spike fires a white chain and it wraps around Linehalt. Linehalt roars but the chains are still wrapped around Linehalt's body. The green energy starts to recede and Linehalt starts turning back. Suddenly Naruto looks up slightly surprised and Dragonoid Colossus. Dragonoid Colossus turns into a rainbow beam and heads down hitting Linehalt. All the energy begins receding back into Linehalt. Linehalt turns into a bakugan and heads back to Ren.

The pillars go back into the ground and the chains disappear.

Naruto's eyes go back to normal and falls to his knees and breathes heavily.

"What just happened?", Naruto said and stands up shakily then starts to fall but Fabia goes to Naruto's side and helps him.

"Thanks Fabia", Naruto says and Fabia blushes and looks away.

They both begin walking towards Dan. Naruto is still weak so Fabia is helping him walk the whole time.

When they get to Dan they look and see the the gundalin's retreat.

"The gundalians are retreating", Fabia says and Naruto nods.

"After what happened its best to retreat and regroup", Naruto said staring at the sky.

TIME SKIP SUMDOWN

Naruto can now stand up without falling to the ground.

"Ren are you ok?", Dan said.

"Never better, I've finally figured out", Ren said and they look at Ren surprised.

"What are you talking about, figured what out?", Dan said.

"The truth about my duties as a dark protector. I'm supposed to keep Linehalt from unleashing his forbidden power in a destructive manner", Ren said.

"What forbidden power?", Drago said wanting to know what it is.

"It's something I've been cursed with as a dark bakugan", Linehalt says.

"It's not your fault Linehalt, its mine for not understanding what my duties were. I promise it won't happen again", Ren says looking down and closing his eyes. Linehalt flys up in front of Ren.

"I could we know better if no one told us!", Linehalt says.

"It doesn't matter, it was my responsibility and I failed everyone. He was right to hide us away. We must live seclusion for the sake of everyone's safety", Ren said opening his eyes.

"Yes Ren", Linehalt says on Ren's shoulder and Ren stands up.

"Goodbye my friends", Rem says turning around and starts walking towards the sunset.

"Hey Ren hold up, you guys are not going anywhere. With a power like that, it can also do a lot of good when its used against the forces of evil", Dan says.

"I'm sorry if I even join you I can't forgive Naruto. He let Sid die", Ren says looking at Naruto angrily and Naruto looks away.

"It wasn't his fault, Naruto didn't have evough strenghr to pull him out and besides. That attack from Darak was already going to kill him", Sid's bakugan says next to Ren. Ren is shocked hearing this and looks at Naruto then to the ground,

"I'm sorry", Ren says and hears laughing.

"It's ok, your a friend", Naruto says surprising him.

"Everything is all water under the bridge", Marucho says smiling and Ren turns into his human.

"Weird, I was kinds getting used to your other look", Dan said.

"I liked his Gundalian look better the his human look", Naruto says adding his two cents.

Dan and the others walks towards Ren and shake hands then laugh together.

Marucho and Ren nod to each other.

"Ren, look", Linehalt says and Ren sees a ball of light in front of them. It then heads for the sky.

Naruto looks at Fabia who looks sad.

"That's some pretty heavy destruction. But at least it made the gundalians retreat", Marucho said.

"For now maybe but it won't be long before they come back", Shun said.

"We must start up the second shield again", Naruto says putting on his cloak.

"I'm afraid I have bad news everyone. That last explosion back there completely destroyed the second shields generator base", The captain says at the palace taking to them on the communicator.

"We only have the third shield left", Fabia says.

"Sorry", Ren said apologizing from what happened.

"Well we most work with what we got, we must protect the third shield", Naruto said and Shun nods.

"Naruto is right, lets head back to the royal palace and run a full report", Shun said.

"Can you give us a hand with that Ren?", Dan said

"Really? You sure?", Ren said and Dan gives him a thumbs up.

"Your with us", Dan says.

"While you guys are doing that Linehalt can rest after using so much power", Drago said.

"It's ok, I'll be fine", Linehalt said.

"Ok then, lets do it. Are you ready Fabia?", Dan said.

"I guess so, ok prepare to transport us immediately", Fabia says.

"But princess, are you sure", he says.

"Just do it, right now!", Fabia says.

"Yes ma'am", he says and teleports them.

"Ren?", Marucho said and Ren wasn't with them.

"We're did he go?", Marucho said.

"He's gone?", Dan said.

"But he was right here?", Jake said.

"Linehalt is gone to?", Gordom says.

"But that means that...", Naga said.

"They weren't transported with us? You left them behind on purpose what gives dude, Dan says.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't", captain says.

"It was impossible, there was absolutely nothing we could do to change it", Fabia said.

"Why not?", Dan said.

"Yeah why not huh, answer me right now!", Marucho says angrily.

"Very well then, its because there gundalians. The last shield is the final defense protecting the royal palace and the rest of the city. It's been equipped to scan anyone who transports through it. When the war broke out we programed it to block the passage to anyone with Gundalian DNA", Fabia said.

"Why didn't you tell is that in the first place", Marucho says.

"We couldn't Marucho, we didn't want to reveal our shield in front of the enemy. We do not need him reporting back to his superiors", captain says.

"But Ren's on our side now. Why don't we just deactivate the shield so we can let them in, then fire it up again after there inside", Dan says.

"No way Dan", Fabia says.

"But why not?", Dan said.

"Because, I still don't trust Ren as far as I can throw him", Fabia says turning around and leaves the room.

"There's something she's not telling us is there?", Naruto said and the screen turns on and shows Serena.

"Brawlers, report to my quarters immediately", Serena says.

TIME SKIP SUNDOWN

"It may seem irrational why Fabia refuses forgive Ren, but remember the gundalin's declared war on us and this war has cost Fabia more dearly then you know. Aranaut used to be partnered with Jin, the previous commander of the Castle Knights

TIME SKIP THROUGH STORY

"Without a moments hesitation, Fabia stormed Gundalia by herself and successfully rescued Aranaut", Serena says.

"Why the heck would she do something so crazy", Dan said.

"She obviously felt a strong connection to Aranaut but why?", Drago said.

"Fabia risked her life to rescue Aranaut not because of her connection to him, but rather her connection to Jin. You see he was her fiancé", Serena says and Naruto eyes widen and he's shocked to the core. Naruto turns and starts walking to the door.

"Naruto where are you going?", Marucho said and the door opens. Naruto turns his head slightly.

"I'm going for a walk", Naruto said and begins walking away.

TIME SKIP WHERE FABIA IS

Naruto knocks on Fabia's door.

"Who is it?", Fabia says.

"It's Naruto", Naruto says and Fabia opens the door.

"Where's Aranaut?", Naruto said not seeing him.

"He's taking a midnight stroll", Fabia says.

"You can turn into your Neathin form, which ever makes you comfortable", Naruto said and she goes in her neathin form.

"Where's Naga?", Fabia said not seeing Naga.

"He's at the top watching the stars", Naruto said and sits on her bed.

"I know", Naruto said Fabia sits on his left.

"Know about what?", Fabia said.

"About Jin", Naruto said and Fabia's eyes widen.

"How much do you-", Fabia is cut off.

"I know all of it, he was your fiancé and he was murdered by the gundalians. Aranaut lost his memory's of Jin", Naruto said and Fabia looks down sadly.

"It's ok to show emotion, I won't think your weak. Showing emotion shows that were still living and breathing", Naruto says then turns and sees tears falling down Fabia's eyes.

"You truly loved him, he was everything to you wasn't he", Naruto said and Fabia nods.

"We were child hood friends. We did everything together when we were young", Fabia says and her hands cover her eyes.

Fabia then feels an arm wrap around her and Naruto pulls her close to him with her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder.

"I to lost a lot of people, I lost my parents and my grand father. I was with him when he passed away", Naruto says and Fabia looks at Naruto shocked.

"We have all felt pain, that shows that we are all connected by the pain of loss", Naruto says and stands up and starts walking to the door when he feels Fabia grabbing his hand.

Naruto turns to see Fabia standing and looking down still crying.

"Why don't you cry?", Fabia says and Naruto looks to the side.

"I cried so much when I was a kid, my tears are dried up and I can't cry anymore", Naruto said looking at Fabia and she looks up at Naruto with tears going down her eyes and Naruto wipes the tears away from her face. Both lean into each other and kiss.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

The kiss deepens and Naruto wraps his arms around Fabia while Fabie wraps her arms around Naruto's neck. They move to the bed and they lay on it. Naruto on the bottom while Fabia on top of home still making out.

"Uhhhhhhhh", someone said and both of there eyes widen and turn to see Dan at the door shocked.

"D-Dan what are you doing here?!", Fabia says.

"I was uhhhhhhh", Dan can't think anything from seeing Naruto cheating on Alice with Fabia.

"Naruto do you realize what you've just done?!", Drago said and Naruto freezes and his right hand goes to his face.

"What... What have I done", Naruto thinks and starts walking to the door.

"Naruto where are you going?", Fabia said worried.

"I... I need to be alone", Naruto said and leaves.

Naga saw the whole thing from the widow.

"Naruto you idiot", Naga thinks and leaves.

TIME SKIP EPISODE 28

Naruto is in a room with the lights turned off. He's laying on his bed with what he did replay over and over again.

"You do realize that your girlfriend will need to know", Naga said and Naruto stands up and punched the wall making cracks appear.

Naruto has tears coming out of his eyes.

"If I tell her I will hurt her", Naruto said and Naga nods.

"Yes but if you don't the guilt will eat you alive and consume you", Naga said and Naruto sighs and leans against the wall and slides down until he's sitting on the floor.

"After the war I'll tell her", Naruto said with a sad face.

"There's a big chance that she will... You know", Naga said not wanting to say the word and make Naruto feel worse.

"I know, if she does break up with me. I'll except it. But right now isn't the time to be feeling in the past, the problem is Jake being brainwashed", Naruto said getting out of bed and standing at the door way. Naga flys and lands on his shoulder.

"Lets leave", Naruto said opening the door and leaving the room. They begin walking and Naruto thought about Dharak.

"He's just like Naga before I changed him, I wish I can save him", Naruto thinks and the starts getting very angry remembering seeing Fabia cry.

"I will kill you Kazarina", Naruto said to himself showing nothing but pure hatred.

EPISODE 29

There all in the meeting room discussing about Jake.

"I've had it!", Dan says drawing there attention.

"We have to go after Jake, Right now!", Dan yells.

"Yes, I think that's our only option", Shun said.

"So any idea how to get there?", Marucho said.

"I can lead us, I know where it is", Ren said.

"Then we leave immediately", Fabia said and a video screen appears.

"I can't allow it, trying to infiltrate Gundalia on your own. Is far to dangerous, we can't afford to lose you", Serena says.

"But Serena", Fabia said.

TIME SKIP

"I hate this!", Dan yells on the balcony with the others.

"Come on Dan", Marucho said.

"I know it's dangerous but saving Jake is worth it", Dan said.

"I know you frustrated", Fabia says with a sad face drawing there attention.

"And angry", Dan said.

"Aranot, I haven't heard captain in a while. Can you please check on him and make sure he doesn't need any help", Fabia said.

"Of course princess, I'll be right back", Aranot says leaving.

"I've been in your shoes before, feeling helpless and wanting to take on the gundalians by myself. Like that time when I went to retrieve Aranot. I ignored my sisters orders and went ahead, even know I was filled by anger, Kazarina nearly defeated me, I barley made it out of there, when I returned Serena opened my eyes, my selfish actions not only put myself in danger but also the rest of Neathia. If I had been captured all of our defenses would have been seriously weakened. Serena is right to be concerned, loosing the brawlers could cripple any chance we had at defeating the gundalians", Fabia said and notices that Naruto isn't here.

"Maybe, but were still abandoning jake, when I moveset to bay view, jake was the first person to be friendly to me", Dan says and notices Naruto is walking away having a sad look.

"I'll talk to him", Shun said following Naruto.

"It's about you and Fabia isn't it?", Shun said and Naruto nods.

"I just can't stop thinking about it, i have feelings for both of them. I knew Alice for almost my whole life, she's like a bright star in the darkness while Fabia is strong, smart and she has a ruff past. I just can't chose who I like?!", Naruto says banging his head against the wall.

"Love is a weird thing", Shun said and Naruto nods.

"Yeah and it hurts not being able to tell the one you love that you cheated on her with another girl breaking her heart into two", Naruto says and stands up.

"As I have already decided, I will tell her after all of this is over and hopefully she will forgive me", Naruto said.

"Naruto, be careful, you may hurt her far more than you realize", Shun says.

"Yeah, but a wound to the heart can't heal unless you use love", Naruto says leaving the room.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK AND NO FLAMING. SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT, NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE FINISHING THE GUNDALIAN SEASON SO THE CHAOTER WILL BE LONGER. WHAT WILL ALICE DO WJEN SHE FINDS OUT NARUTO CHEATED ON HER. ALL THE ANSWERS WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO THERE'S A MANGA I FOUND AND ITS PRETTY GOOD, IT'S CALLED "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS" AND ITS JAPANESE NAME IS "NANATAU NO TAIZAI". LOOK IT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I CREATED A NEW FANFIC A CROSSOVER OF NARUTO AND THE SEVEN DEASLY SINS. IT'S CALLED "NARUTO THE EIGHTH DEADLY SIN.


End file.
